Lethal Weapon 3
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: Detectives Emma Swan and Regina Mills pursue a former N.Y.P.D. officer who uses his knowledge of police procedure and policies to steal and sell confiscated guns and ammunition to local street gangs. Both being joined by their old friend, Leroy as well as a new Internal Affairs Sgt. Killian Jones. Based on the 1992 Lethal Weapon 3 film with my own major changes. SQ is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since Regina Mills and Emma Swan were partnered up in the N.Y.P.D. Four long years of working together, a whole year of them dating, and seconds of them having this love-hate relationship going with one another. But, like every relationship- they weren't without their problems. Which, eventually lead to them putting things on hold, after Regina discovered that Emma was too afraid to take that next step as to living together. The brunette wanted more- Emma didn't. It was tough working together after that split at first, but eventually both women made it work. Well, they didn't have much of a choice in the matter, really. As crazy as they both were together, Gold wanted them to keep working together. They were his best after all.

Now, those four years later, and with a brand new Mercedes. Regina Mills and Emma Swan answered a dispatch call about a bomb inside a building.

"Swan, Homicide." Emma was the first one out of the car as she did a quick look over at her partner, "This is Sgt. Mills. Threat or scare?" she asked, not caring about the glare the brunette was giving her.

"The real thing. This gentleman saw the device." said a fellow officer as he looked over at the man standing near him.

"On Level 1, near the gas pumps. I wrote the license plate down-" the man held out a piece of paper, as it was snatched by the cop.

"That's alright, sir. Thank you." he nudged the man, as he walked away.

Emma stared down at the cop, "Have you evacuated the building?" she asked.

"It's clean." assured the officer.

"What about the bomb squad?" Regina was finally able to get a word in since they arrived.

"On their way, ma'am."

Regina grabbed a hold of the blonde's arm as she was about to head inside the building. The last thing she wanted to deal with tonight was a bomb. "It's under control. Let's go."

"Gina, I think we ought to check this out." Emma replied, making her way back towards the building, only to be stopped by the brunette once again.

"Hey." Regina pulled on her partner's shoulder, forcing her to face her. They may not be a thing anymore, but she still cared, "Hey, Swan."

"What?" Emma's tone sounded annoyed. She hadn't seen action all night, she wanted this.

"The bomb squad is on their way-"

"There's no bomb." Emma shook her head, walking past the brunette once again.

Regina immediately followed, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's a full moon." the blonde glanced down at her watch, quickly eyeing the time as she kept up her walking.

Regina hurried her pacing, stepping in front of the blonde once again, already annoyed, "Alright, you've made your point. Look, Emma-" she grabbed her shoulder once again to stop her from walking any further, "I know that us taking some time apart has been hard on you, but that's no reason at all to go all suicidal on me again."

Emma shook her head, brows furrowing as she looked into her partner's eyes, "This isn't about that. But, while we're at it- let me show you that I can commit to something." she moved forward, smiling as she caressed Regina's shoulder, "There's no bomb. It's probably a false alarm. It happens. The guy probably saw a radio in the back seat or something."

Regina tried her best to stop her once again, her grip tightening around the stubborn woman's shoulders, "Emma, let's not mess with this. We really should wait for the bomb squad."

Emma nodded, "You're right. You sit tight, I'll be right back." she moved on forward, only to be stopped by an angry Regina this time.

"Damn it, Swan!"

"What's the matter with you?" Emma's brows furrowed as she looked over the brunette.

"There's a bomb in that building!" she shouted, motioning towards the building behind them.

"There's not." Emma shook her head.

"There is!" argued Regina.

"There's not." the blonde's voice was more calm this time.

"There _is_ a bomb in that building!" Regina's vein was ready to pop, "You want to know how I know this?"

"How?" asked Emma.

"Years of instinct. That's how. I will not let you make a stupid mistake."

Emma rolled her eyes, "There is no bomb in that building. I will bet vital parts of my anatomy to the fact. Now, look." she held up her hands as the brunette was about to speak, "Trust me. Okay? Just trust me."

Regina turned around as the blonde walked past her, watching as the woman headed on inside, "That's usually my first mistake." she spoke to herself as she quickly followed the blonde up the stairs of the building. No way was she letting her get killed in there. "Wait for me!"

"Hey, do you think this place has good insurance?" Emma looked up at the building as she walked through the glass doors.

"Why?"

"There could be a bomb in there." said Emma.

Regina's shoulders literally fell, "Oh, God."

Emma clapped her hands together, smirking at the sight of the bomb that was placed inside a parked vehicle that was located inside the garage building. The timer was running, while a bunch of yellow, red and blue wires were attached to the device.

Unlike the blonde, Regina shook her head at the sight of the explosive, "I hate it when I'm right."

"No, you don't. You're a great cop, you have fantastic instincts." Emma continuously smirked.

"God hates me." Regina murmured, shaking her head.

Emma bent down until her chest hit the floor as she inspected the car from the bottom, "Leak in his diff. About to drop his drive shaft. No wonder there's a bomb." she moved backwards on all fours, looking similar to spider-man as she checked the front of the car.

Regina moved around her, feeling pretty nervous about the situation, "Just don't touch it. Remember, I have a son at home who I'd love to see graduate next year."

"I'm just looking." Emma assured, standing on her two feet as she walked towards the back door again, right where the bomb was, "Right."

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, standing on the other side of the car, her heart skipping beats as she witnessed the blonde's arm extend out as she reached for the door handle, "Don't you dare open that door!" she hissed under her breath.

Emma's fingers slowly pulled out the door handle until a click was heard as she opened up one eye, which looked over at a sighing brunette.

"Just look at it." Regina warned, her index finger held out in warning.

Emma nodded as she slowly bent down inside the car, "That's all I'm going to do, is look." she whispered.

Regina bent down, looking through the window, as she looked over at the blonde. Taking notice in the beads of sweat that were already displaying in her forehead from either her own set of nerves, or adrenaline she was feeling in that very moment. Maybe even both.

"Oh, my." Emma whispered as she slowly pulled back a blanket that had been covering the rest of the bomb, her eyes falling on the time which marked 9 minutes with 23 seconds. "There's more plastic than Cher. I love this job." green eyes looked up at Regina who was mouthing words to her through the window. "Open the door. I can't hear you."

Regina grew nervous, "Just don't touch anything." she warned as she pulled open the other back door.

"Not that one!" shouted Emma, causing the brunette to freeze in place as her eyes grew wide and heart leaped to her throat. Emma had an evil grin to her.

Regina sighed, "Swan, you'll be the death of me." she moved slowly into the other side of the car, her eyes on the device the entire time. She really wished she was home right now and not here in this crazy situation.

"Well, this looks like a pretty shitty job. I can dismantle it." Emma nodded, her hands aching to come in contact with the device.

Regina held out her hands, preventing the blonde from moving any further, "It looks like a well made device to me. Let's just get the hell out of here." she whispered.

A loud thud sounded as it came from the top of the roof of the car, as both women's eyes grew wide and they stood up as fast as they could manage. Regina sighed at the sight of a cat, who had jumped on to the car.

"Everyone is outside. Just me, you and this stupid cat are dumb enough to be in here." said Regina as she motioned towards the animal.

"Nearly a cat-tastrophe, huh?" Emma smirked at her own joke as she bent down, making her way inside the car again.

"Emma. Please, don't do anything." Regina pleaded, already bent down inside the car along with her crazy partner who always had to play hero.

"Relax, Gina. Relax." Emma whispered as her fingers brushing against the multi-colored cables as the timer continuously beeped. "We have nine minutes and seven seconds left. Know what we could do?"

Regina closed her eyes as she answered, "What?"

"We could drive this out." Emma suggested.

"Fine, it's your turn to drive." came a rapid reply from the brunette as Emma looked towards the ignition.

"Hm, no keys. I could hot-wire it."

Regina's eyes went wide as she released a sudden gasping sound, "Don't even say 'hot-wire' around this stuff, Swan."

Emma held out a hand, "You're right, you're right."

"Why the hell I am doing this? Why am I here with you right now?" Regina hissed, "I should be home with Henry- that's where I should be right now. Not here with you!"

Emma's eyes looked up at Regina's, locking in place, "Looks like we're gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way." she held up her swiss army knife as she snapped up the small set of pliers it came equipped with.

Regina shook her head as she felt all the color from her face drain out in a matter of seconds, "Emma, what are you thinking? Don't do it, Swan. No."

Emma nodded, her eyes studying the device, "I'm thinking we should cut the blue wire."

Regina held out her hands as she saw Emma's hands come near the device, ready and willing to cut the blue wire, "Wait!"

Emma's eyes locked into hers again, "What?"

"That's not what I think." Regina whispered.

"You think we should cut the red wire?" asked Emma, already moving her pliers towards the red wire.

Regina shook her head, eyes closed shut, "No! No." she sighed as she looked back at Emma, "I'm thinking that it's 8 minutes and 42 seconds. We can go upstairs, wait for the bomb squad, have a cappuccino." her own beads of sweat already gathered on her forehead as her nerves were getting heavier and heavier.

"The bomb squad never gets here on time." Emma's eyes moved towards the beeping timer, "It's 8 minutes and 31 seconds. Gina, please, I got this."

Regina held up her hand, as Emma looked up at her again, "Forget the cappuccino. We'll get pizza, huh? You love pizza. You can come home with me tonight and I'll make you my lasagna."

"You know what the bomb squad is going to say?" asked Emma, completely brushing off all of her partner's offers.

"They'll say, '_Get the hell out of here_?" she whispered.

"After that, they're going to say, '_Cut the blue wire_,' which I'm gonna do right now."

Regina held up her hand again as her eyes followed Emma's pliers, which were now holding on to the blue wire, "No, no, wait. Wait, Emma. Wait."

"What?" Emma's tone was filled with annoyance now, as all she wanted to do was dismantle the bomb and call it a night.

"How can you be so sure that's the correct one?" asked Regina.

"Oh, it's just a hunch." Emma shrugged.

"A hunch? You're really going to do this based on a hunch?" the brunette hissed.

"Remember the bomb under your toilet?" asked Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes at the memory she had been trying to forget ever since it happened, "How could I forget that when you won't let me?"

"Red wire, blue wire, same thing. This is more simplified. A bit more powerful, but more simplified."

Regina glared the blonde's way, "I wouldn't know, Swan. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see."

"Forget it." Emma waved a hand, "Come on, trust me."

"Oh, you really want me to trust you with a bomb?" asked Regina through clenched teeth.

"I guess not." replied Emma, "Alright, I'm cutting the red wire, okay?"

Regina's eyes grew wide at Emma's sudden change of mind, "Wha- wait!"

"What?" Emma hissed.

"This is exactly why it didn't work with us, alright? A minute ago you said blue, now you want to cut the red?"

Emma squinted her eyes at Regina, "Did I say blue?"

"Swan, you said blue." Regina's voice came out dry as her stomach was in knots, her heart was accelerating, and she was pretty sure her blood pressure had gone up by now.

"Well, I meant red." Emma's reply was firm.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" Regina asked, earning another squinted eye look from the blonde.

"Look, Gina- we can do it your way if you'd like, but-"

"My way? I don't have-!" Regina shouted this time as her patience with this crazy woman was already growing thin.

"Sh, quiet!" Emma shouted in a whisper, "I'm sure, okay? Trust me."

Regina sighed, her face pale as ghost as she mumbled under her breath, "Shit."

She shut her eyes tight as she glanced down at the blonde's pliers as they neared the red wire. It was official. She hated this woman. She hated her.

"Gina." Emma called out in a whisper.

"What?" Regina's eyes soon opened to the sound of her name being called out by Emma.

Emma smirked, "I bet you wish you had a different partner now, huh?"

Regina's eyes locked on the blonde's crazy looking pair, "Count your blessings, because if we live through this, I am going to kill you with my own two hands."

Emma chuckled, "Aw, come on. You'd miss me too much. Admit it. You still love me." she looked into the brunette's eyes, who answered yes to all she had just said. "I'm cutting the wire now." she quickly changed topic as she cut the red wire.

"See? All done." she whispered, looking down at the time as her eyes grew wide at the sight of the seconds going down much faster now than they were before. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she could hear the rapid beeping of the timer. "Gina?"

"Yeah?" Regina whispered as she saw fear in the blonde's eyes.

"Grab the cat." Emma quickly stood to her feet, as Regina did the same, as they ran as fast as they could out of the building with the cat underneath one arm.

"Get back! Take cover!" Emma shouted as she ran all the way down the stairs, screaming along with Regina as the explosion sounded, shattering all the windows in a matter of seconds as the entire building was now covered in flames.

Regina made her way around behind her car, taking cover as Emma jumped on the trunk, sliding off to the other side next to the brunette.

Emma's head peaked out from the behind the Mercedes as a rumbling sound was heard and felt underneath everyone's feet as the building rapidly collapsed to the ground. Flames were soon covered and put out by all the ashes and gigantic black cloud of smoke that had appeared as a result of the fire and millions of pieces that now laid out before them.

Both women were panting behind the brunette's car, their faces fallen almost to the floor at their result for going inside that building. Their eyes met with the bomb squad as their vehicle was now approaching the horrific scene.

"Where are they?" the captain of the bomb squad asked fellow officers, as both women peaked out from behind the vehicle. Regina still holding on to the cat. "Bravo." was all he said as the entire squad clapped sarcastically at them.

Both women hid behind the Mercedes, as Emma's eyes looked over at Regina, "Oops." was all she could say.

"Right. Oops." Regina's hand lightly caressed the animal's fur as she couldn't blink, due to the shock of the explosion.

Emma lifted her hand, placing it over the brunette's shoulder, as if in some way trying to apologize for her reckless decision. Only for Regina to move her hand away from her in a matter of minutes. If she didn't still love the woman, she would be going to jail for her murder.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for all your follows, likes and reviews for this third, fun installment. I wrote up 3 new chapters for you guys today, given that tomorrow I may not have any time to update. Keep in mind that this 3rd part had major changes done by me. Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

Thanks to Emma's little hero stunt, both women had received an earful from Gold that night. And, by morning… they were both ordered down to city patrols. Which pretty much meant, that their detective badges had been confiscated and they would now have to wear a police uniform, which both women still had stored in their closets. Needless to say… Regina was _not _happy at all.

"A patrolwoman. I haven't worn this uniform in years, and now look at me." Regina's tone was rather angry as she walked down a sidewalk with Emma, out in the streets of New York that morning.

"I think you look good good in your uniform." Emma smiled, her hair picked up in a perfectly made bun, while Regina's was tucked inside her police hat.

The blonde earned a hard glare from her partner, "You couldn't of taken the damn pizza, or my lasagna. In all the years I've known you- you have never turned down food. Especially mine."

Emma shook her head, "I should have cut the red wire."

"You did cut the red wire." replied Regina.

"No, I didn't. I actually cut the blue wire."

Regina looked over at Emma, both still walking at the same pace, "What you should have done, is waited for the bomb squad."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Am I going to have to listen to this every day?"

"Yes! Every day until the day you die."

"That won't be a long wait at this rate." Emma replied, her jaw tightening. She hated this situation as much as Regina did and she knew it was her fault, but having her partner rub it in more just made it all more upsetting.

Regina rolled her eyes, releasing a long held sigh, "My feet are killing me."

"Yeah, well you're feet are killing me too." Emma looked over at the brunette, her tone filled with annoyance.

"How the hell is that possible, Swan?" asked Regina.

"I'm the one who has to listen to you bitch about them!" shouted Emma.

"Because you should have listened to me and waited for the bomb squad, or cut the red wire!" Regina shouted.

"I did cut the red wire!" said Emma, not caring that other people were watching as two cops faught.

"A minute ago you said blue! Now, you're saying red, make up your mind! You can't make up your mind about anything, can you?" Regina asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, here we go with that…" Emma rolled her eyes as they fell upon a random jaywalker who crossed the road as a car honked for almost hitting him. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Regina turned towards the direction that Emma was now walking to.

"Jaywalker." she walked up to the guy that was still jogging his way across the road as other cars honked, "Hey, hold it right there, pal." she motioned over to him as the man stopped in front of her, "Can you step up here, please?"

"Me?" the man asked with a puzzled look to his face.

"Yes, you."

"What did I do?" asked the clueless man.

Emma pointed right in front of her on the sidewalk as Regina soon joined her, "Stand there. What'd you do? Jaywalking. I saw you. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cite you." she reached for her ticketbook which she kept in her shirt pocket.

"Jaywalking?" the man's eyebrows raised to his hairline, "Oh, Jesus, come on."

"Can you handle this or should I radio for backup?" Regina asked sarcastically as Emma looked over her ticketbook.

Emma looked up at the brunette, her eyes squinted in annoyance, "Do you want to do this?"

"You know, people are committing crimes in this city and you're hassling me for crossing the street?" shouted the man, wanting to be heard over the two female cop's argument.

"Shut up!" both shouted in unison.

Emma looked down at the ticketbook once again, her brows furrowing in wonder as she moved it towards the brunette, "Do you know how to fill one of these out?"

Regina chuckled as she looked over the book, "Yeah, a long time ago. Let me see." she took it from the blonde's hands as she inspected it. She shook her head, "Why did they change these? This print is too little. I can't read this without my glasses."

"You're no help." Emma snatched back the ticketbook as she began writing down on it.

"Can we speed this up, please?" spoke the man, "You may have nothing to do, but I have things to do today-"

Emma looked up from her ticketbook right at the man, already annoyed by his babbling, "No, we can't, so will you shut up?" her pen kept up its movement as she scribbled on the paper, "Jaywalking." she mumbled as she wrote down the word.

"Ask for his license." said Regina.

Emma looked over at the brunette, "Yeah? License for jaywalking?"

Regina nodded, "Yes."

"I don't have it on me, okay? I wasn't driving, okay?" the man's voice motioned towards the road as his voice raised higher and higher, "I was walking! What, do I need a walking license now?"

Emma slammed her ticketbook hard on the pavement as she drew her weapon, "Let's just shoot him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the man hid behind Regina as the brunette held out her hands towards Emma, "What, is she crazy?"

"Get out of the way, Gina. I'm shooting him right in the head, we'll make it look like suicide. Get out of the way!" said Emma, her eyes growing wider by the minute.

"No, no, Emma. Remember there's video cameras-" Regina played along, knowing Emma just wanted to scare the guy as he continued to coward behind her.

"I don't care, I'm still shooting him! Get out of the way!" shouted Emma.

Regina looked over her shoulder at the trembling man, "Get out of here, before my partner kills you!" she pulled him back by his jacket as he was about to run across the street, yet again, "Not that way! Go this way!" she pointed towards the opposite direction as the man quickly took off running.

"Go, run! Now! Run!" shouted Emma, "And, next time no jaywalking!"

This time, Regina couldn't help but laugh along with her blonde partner at how badly they had just scared the poor guy. All of their arguing had been forgotten after sharing that good, needed laugh.

"Hey! Hey, wait a minute. You forgot to sign." both women's smiles soon disappeared as they noticed a guy from inside a bank, came running out behind a guard as he quickly loaded up the last bag of money into his armored vehicle to transfer money in.

Both women slowly started making their way towards the men, as their police instincts kicked in, screaming that there was something seriously wrong here.

"Excuse me, you need to sign this." the man held out his clipboard as he noticed the other guard standing by the door of the armored truck, "Hey, who are you? You're not the regular guy."

"He's on vacation." replied one of the men.

Emma and Regina froze at the sight of another armored truck pulling up, as their hands instinctively moved towards their weapons.

"Who the hell is that?" the man from the bank pointed towards the actual security guard as the two unarmored men quickly drew their weapons.

"Get in the truck!" one of them shouted as he aimed and fired at the actual security guard.

Emma ran right after the truck that was driving away, strands of blonde hair flapping in the wind as her hat had fallen to the floor. She tossed her stick right at the goon's hand as he grunted in pain, while his weapon got lost somewhere on the street. It gave her enough time to jump onto the back of the armored vehicle, only to be punched right in the face by one of the goons as she was pulled inside it.

"Emma!" Regina shouted as she saw the armored truck driving away. She quickly ran towards the other armored truck, as she climbed inside, "14-60. Into pursuit. Will continue transmission." she spoke into her walkie, looking over at the blue eyed security guard who had already beat her to the driver's side. "Move over. I'll drive. We're in pursuit here." she ordered, her eyes quickly looking over the man's tag of the name Robin.

"Are you crazy, sweetheart? I'm driving. Don't worry, we'll get them." said Robin as he stepped on the gas pedal, tires screeching as they chased down the other armored vehicle.

Meanwhile, Emma threw a punch at the goon that was in the back with her, only to have it blocked, as she quickly pushed him back onto the seat.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart. I know my way around these roads, we'll catch up to them."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. Just stay close." she ordered him.

Emma finally threw in a punch as she was pushed onto the wall of the vehicle. The armored truck shook as it was rapidly impacted from behind from the one Robin was driving. Robin couldn't help but laugh in victory. It was safe to say he was enjoying this presuit.

"Whoo-hoo! Did you see that? They call me the Road Warrior." he smiled over at the brunette, who was more concerned about Emma's safety.

Emma threw in another punch at the goon's face as she slammed his body twice against the wall of the vehicle. Only for the one driving to speed up more in the process. But, so did Robin in that very moment as he was now side to side with the other truck.

"Ram him!" shouted Regina, as sparks flew from both trucks as they scrapped against one another in the process. Cars honked at the horrific scene as one was almost impacted by both vehicles.

The goon driving the armored car screamed in fear as he impacted a mini cooper that was parked on the side of the road, as Emma received two hard punches right to her stomach.

"So, what's your name, sweetheart?" asked Robin, smiling over at the brunette.

"Not your business." Regina rolled her eyes as she kept them straight up ahead, looking at Emma as she was now holding on the back of the truck.

"Are you married?" Robin asked again with a twinkle in his eye that screamed school boy crush.

"No!" Regina shouted in annoyance.

"You wanna be?" there was a cheshire cat's grin on his lips, much like the one from Alice in Wonderland.

"That's also none of your business- now, please just drive!" shouted the brunette, her eyes focused on Emma's.

As much as Emma was hanging on with all of the strength her arms could muster, she was starting lose her grip. More so, after the goon delivered a forward kick right to her stomach as he used all his strength to try and push her off the moving vehicle.

Regina's eyes grew wide at the sight, "Get closer! Hurry, drive and get closer!" she ordered Robin.

"My kind of woman." Robin grinned, stepping on the gas harder as the car accelerated, until it bumped the back of the other truck.

"Hold on, Emma!" Regina shouted as she could now see the blonde's fingers starting to lose their grip on her hold.

Emma turned her head as she saw the other armored truck was close enough, so she allowed herself to get kicked again right in the stomach as her body flew onto the hood of the vehicle. She looked over at a smiling Regina through the front window.

"Now, we got her!" Robin shouted, a smile still on his face, "Did you see that?" he looked over at Regina as Emma adjusted herself on the hood of the moving truck, getting read to jump back onto the stolen vehicle.

"Get closer! Get closer!" shouted the brunette.

Emma tapped on the window, as Robin looked back onto the road after staring at Regina once again, "Get me up there!" she shouted.

"Yes, ma'am, I am!" said Robin, stepping on the gas pedal some more, as Emma quickly jumped back on the back of the other vehicle as she punched the goon right in the face, causing his keys to fall to the floor.

As he was about to throw a punch directly at the blonde, she was quick enough this time to block it as she then grabbed a hold of his shirt by the neckline, and tossed him out from behind the truck.

"Back away!" Regina's eyes grew wide at the man's body flying out from behind the truck, as Emma made her way inside.

The goon's body rolled onto the hard pavement as Robin quickly wavered his truck as cars honked from behind as they almost ran over the now frightening man as he covered onto the sidewalk. Emma grabbed on to the keys the man had dropped as she started making her way across the driving truck as she hung off to the side of it.

"If she falls, just don't hit her." said Regina, her heart accelerating a thousand miles per hour in inside her chest.

Robin's eyes lid up with excitement at the two women, quickly looking over at Regina, "Don't worry, sweetheart. You can count on me."

Regina threw an annoyed glare over at the man as he soon turned on his radio, full blast to add to the only excitement he was clearly feeling. It made it even worse for the brunette as Robin started singing along, horribly to the lyrics of a rock song that was playing in that moment.

Emma was close to slipping, but was able to hang on to the railing on the side of the truck, as the remaining goon that was driving rammed the other armored vehicle. Only Emma was quick to move through the side of the car. It was to her advantage that the goon was more worried about the other truck following him, than dangling blonde he could not spot in his sideview mirrors. The blonde was quick to insert one of the keys into the outside lock as she pulled open the driver's side door, quickly punching the man in the face as she sat inside the driver's seat.

She blocked the goon's hand from coming up as he had drawn out his weapon he had been carrying, struggling to gain control of the truck as both vehicles were pressed together side by side and took a sharp turn.

The turn was in fact, so sharp that poor Regina was thrown off to the side with her admirer's crazy driving. Her body slamming hard against the man's bicep as he happily wrapped an arm around the brunette.

"That's more like it, sweetheart. I knew I was your type!"

Regina shoved the grinning man away from her as she sat back in her seat.

"Shit!" Emma screamed as a semi-truck was coming straight ahead for them, as they were now driving on the opposite side of the road. Tires from the truck screeched as she was able to evade being impacted by the bigger vehicle, all still while wrestling with the bad guy beside her, who now had an arm wrapped around her neck.

His weapon fired a bullet that impacted the glass as Emma used it as a distraction, as she slammed his arm on the steering wheel, causing him to drop the weapon. All while she threw a direct punch to the guy's face as he fell to the floor.

"Just relax, officer. I won't let anything happen to you." Robin's hand slowly moved up the brunette's thigh, only for Regina to draw out her gun as she aimed it right underneath the man's chin.

"Now, listen! You will sit back, you will drive this car, and keep your hands to yourself or any part of you that so much as comes in contact with any part of me- you will lose. Got it?"

Robin nodded, only his eyes didn't display fear. No, there was a smirk to him at the thought of a woman dominating him the way Regina had just done.

Meanwhile, Emma quickly buckled herself up, grabbing a hold of the goon's arm as he sat up, ready to aim the weapon right at her. His body flew out the front window as Emma quickly slammed on the breaks as hard as she could, while the man's body unconsciously landed on the hood of the truck.

"There she is, pull over!" Regina motioned towards Emma who was now handcuffing the man right to the front steel bars that were placed over the grilles.

The blonde tilted her head, as she tapped on the guy's baseball cap, "You have the right to remain unconscious." she reached for the weapon as she tucked it in between her belt, "Anything you say, ain't gonna be much."

Regina ran towards the blonde as she hopped out of the truck in a hurry, a pearly white smile on her face, "Emma! Are you alright?"

Emma nodded with a smile of her own as she leaned her arm over on the steel bars of the truck, "I'm okay. I think we'll have to book this guy for not wearing his seat belt though."

Robin came rushing towards them, a smile on his face as he looked over at Regina, "M'lady. I will cherish this adventure with you for the rest of my life."

Emma's eyebrow raised as before either women knew it, Robin had taken the brunette in his arms, gentle tilting her back as he pressed his lips against hers, leaving a wide eyed Regina in shock towards the kiss she had just received.

Emma looked over at her still in shock partner as Robin drove away, "What have you two been up to in there?"

Regina quickly turned to look over at Emma, "What do you mean? We were in pursuit."

"I saw you kiss him." Emma casually replied.

"I did no such thing. He kissed me." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looked mutual to me. You're lucky you weren't wearing any lipstick, or you would have left the evidence all over his lips." the blonde motioned towards the brunette's lips with her finger.

"Oh, go to hell, Swan." Regina groaned in annoyance as she walked away.

Emma couldn't help but let a laughter escape her, "Hey, be nice to me or I won't give you a real kiss!" she teased, looking over at the goon who was now coming to, "Are you okay pal?" she bent down to be at his eye level a bit, "You alright?"

The goon grunted as he looked up at the blonde, who then punched him hard across the face as he passed out cold.

"Back to bed, asshole." said Emma as she walked away from the unconscious man.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just a quick note. I will be updating my Titanic SQ fic as well as A Thin Line Between Love & Hate. All in good time. That's a promise. :) Happy reading!**_

* * *

A now 17 year old Henry rushed down the stairs the next morning, dressed in his sharpest, shined up shoes, well creased pants, a white buttoned up dress shirt and gray suit and tie. Reaching for a strip of bacon Regina had already placed on a plate, as he rushed towards the the front door.

"Bye, mom!" he shouted.

"Not so fast, Mr. Grown up," she continued as Henry made his way back into the kitchen, "Where are you going all dressed up this early in the morning?"

"Remember, I have that job interview today at that restaurant. You said I could work part time, until I finish high school and go off to college." said Henry.

"Right." Regina nodded, remembering their deal, "Well, at least sit and have a quick breakfast. I don't want you leaving on an empty stomach." she sat down a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on the table as Henry sat down.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emma shouted as she made her way inside from the back door that was by the kitchen, holding a basket of her laundry in hand.

"Hi, Emma!" Henry happily waved over at the blonde, as Emma leaned over, placing a quick kiss on the now blushing boy's head. Yes, Henry still had somewhat of a crush on her.

"Hey, kid. Looking sharp. Then again, it's in the genes-" she grabbed a piece of bacon from Henry's plate as she placed it in her mouth, "I'll tell you what, if your mom doesn't want me back, maybe I'll just go ahead and give you a chance." she teased, looking over at the brunette who in fact threw a warning glare her way.

Regina walked up to Emma, handing her over a plate with bacon already on it, so she wouldn't be eating off of Henry's, "Use a plate, Ms. Swan."

Emma quickly placed her basket of laundry on the floor, as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's form from behind, "Oh, you know it's you I love. Which, reminds me, you still owe me a kiss from yesterday."

Regina quickly reached for a toasted slice of bread as she placed it over her mouth, leaving Emma's thin lips turned into a frown as they light brushed up against a now dry, scratchy piece of bread.

Henry shook his head as he stood up from his chair, as a car honked outside for him, "You guys are gross. I'll see you later, I'm going to be late."

"Hey, can I have your bacon?" asked Emma.

"Knock yourself out." replied Henry as he simply waved goodbye.

"Say hi to Nicholas for me!" Regina shouted as the door was heard shutting behind him.

Emma chewed on another piece of bacon as she looked over at a teary eyed brunette, "Oh, I know that look. Our little boy's growing up so fast." she teased, walking up to the refrigerator as she reached out for the stainless steel handle.

"Ah!" Regina lifted up her index finger in warning at the blonde as she froze where she stood, like a deer caught in headlights, "Get a paper towel. I don't want any greasy fingertips marked on the refrigerator. And, wash your plate after you use it, please."

Emma walked over to tear off a piece of paper towel, holding her hands up in defense, "Did someone commit a murder or something?" she asked, walking back towards the fridge as she pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Someone is coming over today to see the house." replied Regina.

"Oh, yeah! Well, hey, I think a little mess adds to the charm." Emma joked, smiling as she stood by the brunette who still stood by the stove, "So, when should I help you move your stuff to my small shack of a home? I live near the beach, you know, it'd be a perfect retirement plan for us both somewhere in the near future."

Regina's eyebrow raised at the blonde's joke, because if one of them wasn't ready to fully commit in this relationship they had shared, it was Emma. "You had your chance, my dear. Now, it's gone." Regina teased.

* * *

Hours later, a red convertible pulled up on the side of the road, in front of Regina's soon to be old home, as Leroy, looking sharp in a suit stepped out of it as he extended his arms out, showing off the home to a lovely couple that were stepping out of their own vehicle.

"How's this, huh? Isn't this great?" Leroy asked the smiling couple.

The phone rang, as Emma reached over for it over the counter as she answered, "Hello? Oh, hi, honey." her eyes met Regina's raising eyebrow as she placed a hand over the bottom of the phone, "Listen, I thought I told you not to call me here."

Henry chuckled as he stood near the front stance as he quickly had called home, "Yeah, right. Is my mom around?"

Emma smiled as she handed the phone over the brunette, as she hopped off the kitchen counter, "It's for you. It's Henry."

"Hello?" spoke Regina as she held her phone up to her ear.

"Mom! I got the job on the spot, they said I was the most energetic one they interviewed today." said Henry, a smile on his face.

"That's wonderful, dear." Regina glanced outside her kitchen window as she noticed that the people who were supposed to come by and see her house, were in fact already there.

"Can you and Emma stop by later to see me? Wish me luck on my first day." Henry asked.

"Of course we will. But, later, alright? We have to go now, people are already here to look at the house. But, good luck!" Regina smiled as did Henry, she didn't have to see him to know he was all smiles.

"Love you, mom." was the last thing Regina heard before she hung up the call, looking over at Emma who was looking out the window. "People are here."

Emma nodded as she bit down on a perfectly red apple, "With Leroy. This should be interesting."

"Close those doors, please." Regina motioned towards two set of doors that covered up the entrance to part of the kitchen. She glared at Emma, her eyebrows furrowed as the blonde held the apple with her teeth as she shut the doors.

Emma looked over at Regina who was still staring at her in wonder, "What?" she asked through chewing down another piece of bitten apple.

"Where does all the food go?" the brunette shook her head as the blonde simply looked down at her stomach, a smile on her face, that resembling a child's. "It's like watching a bottomless pit."

Both women remained quiet as they heard Leroy's voice, along with a set of steps that were making their way through the house.

Leroy motioned towards the living room first, "I have to show you this room first. This is my favorite. You'll love it." he extended his arms, a smile on his face matching the happy couple's, "Huh? Is this fantastic or what?"

"We love it!" said the man.

"I love this window!" said the wife, her smile growing much more as they stood before it.

"Great! It's been completely replaced." Leroy said as the husband's brows furrowed in wonder.

"Oh, why was that?"

"Oh, a drug dealer came through it with his car and crashed right in and shot up the whole place up, but uh… you didn't hear it from me?" his voice dropping by the minute.

Regina's jaw clenched in anger as she heard the whole thing.

"Deep breaths, Gina. Deep breaths." whispered Emma, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"That little dwarf. He's going to wish he was never born after I get threw with him." the brunette hissed through her teeth.

The couple laughed as the husband patted Leroy on the shoulder, obviously thinking it was just a little real estate humor.

"No, it's true. I swear to you, it's true." Leroy's voice sounded a bit upset that he wasn't believed, but shook it off as he motioned towards the curtains next, "Anyway, look. You like these curtains? Maybe she'll leave them for you, huh?"

"Ow!" Emma hissed as she felt a hard pinch coming from the brunette herself, dropping a banana that she had just picked up.

"Do you ever not get enough?" Regina whispered, "What's going on with you?"

"I'm edgy." Emma shrugged, "I tend to stress eat when I'm nervous. Leroy mentioned that drug dealer and it took me back to that time, you know."

Regina quickly moved towards a top shelf as she reached for a box of dog treats that Emma had once left behind, handing it over to the blonde, "Eat these."

Emma reached into the box, taking out a treat that was shaped like a bone as she sniffed it.

"Listen, I have to tell you these things, okay? It's the law. It's called full disclosure." Leroy told the couple as they stood before him, not feeling at all happy with the house anymore after all the horrific stories he was letting loose.

"Is there anything else you want to disclose before we go on?" asked the husband, his hands on his hips, looking up at Leroy who stood on a few steps of stairs.

Leroy scoffed, "Alright. Now that you mention it, the bathroom upstairs has been completely remodeled due to unexpected bomb damage."

Regina's chest puffed rapidly up and down as she rubbed her temple, "That's it. Emma, fill up that sink with water, I'll bring Leroy and you can help me drown him."

Emma stood before the raging brunette, taking her face gently into her hands as she cupped her face, "No, no, Regina. No, we said we would remain quiet. Just breathe in, alright?"

"Are you not hearing what he's telling them? He's going to scare them away." Regina struggled, trying to move away from the blonde's strong grasp, as Emma only held on tighter.

"Gina, no! You'll never sale the house if you go out there and make a scene. They might still want it."

"Alright, fine." Regina raised her hands in surrender as Emma un-handed her, "I won't kill him. I'm just going to ring his scrawny little neck-"

"Gina!" Emma was able to pull the woman back by her arm as she then pinned her up against the counter as her hip roughly hit it. While Emma could only think about doing one thing in that very moment… she pressed her lips hard and firmly onto the brunette's familiar plump ones, as Regina turned into a puddle of goo right where she stood. A kiss from Emma was always the one thing that never failed to calm her down when her temper wanted to get the best of her.

And, in that short moment. Everything was right with the world again as their lips moved in sync as they did when they kissed for the first time.

Of course, all that came to a sudden halt as Leroy along with the now wide-eyed couple walked into the kitchen and their eyes glued directly to the two women making out where they stood. Both women looked over at them, smiling as their bodies tore apart from each other. Emma now sporting a nice shade of ruby red lipstick as it was nicely smudged around the corner of her upper lip.

Both exchanged quick glances at each other, as Regina quickly wiped off the lipstick off of the blonde's lips, her throat elegantly clearing in the process.

"Alright. So, uh, we saw enough of the kitchen." Leroy turned around as he urged the couple to turn the other way, "Let me show you upstairs. Wait until you see it. It's beautiful. You'll love it." Leroy closed the doors as they were, but not after glancing back in at the pair with a _what the fuck_ look written all over his face.

After the tour of the house was over and done with, Leroy stood outside as he watched the couple drive off as fast as they could. Obviously, having changed their mind on buying the house.

Regina sat by the stairs as she rubbed her temples, "Now, I'm going to kill him, Emma." she stood to her feet, her voice an octave higher, "I'm going to strangle him until there is not an inch of breath left in his microscopic body."

Emma stood in front of the brunette once again, preventing her from going outside, "No, Regina-"

"Yes. Get out of the way, Emma! Today, I am committing a murder- Leroy is trying to ruin this for me!" shouted Regina, grabbing a hold of Leroy as she slammed him back against the door as the man wanted to shrink then and there, "Leroy, what the-?"

"They weren't going to buy the house anyway!" shouted Leroy, holding his portfolio out between him and brunette. He swore he could see fire coming out of those brown eyes.

"Because you scared them away!"

"No, they couldn't afford the financing!" Leroy hid his face behind his portfolio as Regina let him go, drawing in a few deep breaths.

"I had to tell them everything. It's the law, alright? I mean, full disclosure. You're a cop, you must have heard of it-"

Regina turned back over to face Leroy as she looked down on him, her face only inches away from his as Emma just stared in awe, "That's right I am a cop! I'm the law!"

"Hold it!" Leroy placed his portfolio up once again, only this time he tried his best to look intimidating, "I'm warning you. I'm not afraid to use this." he let out a surprised scream as he saw the brunette come forward, angrier than before as she pushed him back.

"Ow!" Emma grunted as she felt the man step on her foot, pushing him back towards the brunette, "Get off me! What is it with you?"

Leroy threw his portfolio on the hardwood floor as he stood before the two women, "Alright, hold it!" he let out a heavy sigh, "Let's all calm down, okay?"

"At least he didn't tell them about that nail gun incident." Emma looked over at Regina, as Leroy paused where he stood as both women slowly walked their way towards him, boxing him in.

"Leroy." Regina hissed under her breath, her jaw tightening as the man moved away from in between them before things could get any uglier.

"Hey, you can't put all this blame on me! I wasn't the one making out in the kitchen for everyone to see, alright?" he held up his hands in defense as Emma was now the one to walk towards him, "Okay, listen! Just, hold on." his eyes looked over at the brunette, "I can fix this for you, alright? Don't even worry about a thing. Let me just make a quick call and you'll have a buyer in no time. You have my word. Can I use your phone?"

Regina nodded, more calmly this time, "Use the one in the kitchen."

"Alright, I'll be right back. They don't know Leroy Getz." his voice echoed as he made his way into the kitchen.

"You could do with a little less aggravation. Why don't you come to work with me?" Emma made her way out the front door, as Regina was quick to follow hot on her trail.

* * *

As both women made their way into Emma's yellow bug, Regina glanced over at Nicholas Zimmer, Henry's best friend for all intents and purposes as she noticed him talking to a group of kids that looked like the wrong type of crowd. Not at all like the ones him and Henry originally would hang out with. The brunette's brows furrowed as she silently looked them over.

"Gina?" Emma called out as her partner turned to look at her, "I know that look. What's up?"

Regina shook her head, "That's Henry's best friend. I've known him since he was a small boy, I would hate to think that he's mixing in with the wrong crowd."

Emma rested her forearm against her steering wheel, her eyes never leaving her partner as Regina turned to look out the window again at Nicholas. The brunette glanced down at her hand as she felt Emma's cup over hers gently, her eyes soon finding familiar green ones that she terribly missed waking up to every morning.

"Henry's a great kid. Great kids don't turn out that way by accident." her lips curved into a small smile as did Regina's, as she took in the blonde's compliment, "You've taught him well." she paused as she glanced down at their hands, which were still holding on as their fingers intertwined together, "Not to mention he has a pretty bad-ass, smoking hot mom who constantly keeps him in line if he so much as slips an inch."

It was then Regina's smile grew, looking up into the blonde's eyes as she was glancing down at their hands as well. She could see all the love Emma had for her in her eyes- she could always see it. So, why was it so hard for her to want to take the next step that was living together, damn it? She wondered that every day of every hour.

"We should get going." Emma's tone was soft and just as well filled with love, as she too could see the way the love Regina had for her ooze out of her eyes alone, and in the way she smiled at her. That smile that always made her heart stop and forget how to beat all in one go. That smile that could make her forget how to breath and her body to lock in place and cease to function.

Regina provided Emma with a head nod as the blonde started up her old but trusty car, her engine coming to life as the brunette looked out the window one last time, only to see that the boy's eyes were now staring right back into hers. Even from a few feet away, she could tell the boy was filled with sudden shame to have been seen by the mother of his best friend.

* * *

A dark grey Mercedes pulled into a construction site, as Arthur, a dark haired, dark bearded man stepped out with two of his bodyguards to greet the young man inside the vehicle.

"Hey, Tyrone, how are you?" smiled Arthur.

"Arthur, how's it going?" the younger man nodded, all smiles as he stepped out of the car.

"Let's take a walk." said Arthur as he began taking small steps ahead of him.

"Wait here for me." Tyrone instructed who looked to be his right hand man as he followed hot on Arthur's trail.

"Look around. This is my dream, and it's all coming true." Arthur waved his hand around, motioning freely towards every single house that was being made inside that very lot.

Tyrone chuckled, "You sank your money into this, out here in the middle of the fucking desert?" a laugh erupted from within his chest.

"That's right. And, do you know why it's going to be a gold mine?" Arthur talked as calmly as he walked.

"Do tell."

"Because nobody wants to live next door to people like you anymore. You're a menace to society." he motioned towards the man's clothes, which weren't exactly baggy type of clothing, no, he did dress nicely for this meeting with the all famous Arthurian Legend. He had to hand that to the man, but to be fair as nice as he tried to appear, Arthur could still smell the cheap scent of pleather that fumed off his jacket.

"Arthur, I came out here to do business, not be insulted by you." the man's tone was more serious, which only made Arthur smile. It was cute when someone tried to act tougher than they actually were around him.

"Relax, Tyrone. Just like houses, friendships need strong foundations." he waved his hand at a kid, that was clearly working under him. The same kid who had disguised himself as armored truck guard to steal money from a bank along with another, "Hey, Smitty, come here. Come here." he wrapped his arms around the stiff kid's body, "What's wrong with you, huh? Don't I pay you good? Don't I take care of you?"

"Sure you do, Arthur." replied the kid.

"Then, what's this stupid business you and Billy tried to pulling?" Arthur asked calmly.

The kid's face fell in shame, his voice low, "It's a good plan. It worked."

"It worked?" Arthur nodded, his eyes locking with the kid's, "It didn't work. You got nailed first time out. Nobody who works for me goes into business for themselves. You understand what I'm saying?" he continued as the kid nodded, he could feel his body tremble underneath his embrace which pleased him a great deal. It let him know that he was under complete control of every single person and every single thing around the kingdom he had constructed from the ground up. "See how that can jeopardize everything? Am I right, Tyrone?" he looked over his shoulder at the chuckling man.

"Yeah, whatever." Tyrone replied through dry chuckles.

Arthur nodded, looking over at the kid which he still held in his embrace, "Especially trying to shoot an armored car." he gently clapped the kid's back, "Okay, Billy caught. There's nothing I can do about that now. He'll have to face the music on his own. But you and me, we're going to start over. You know what I mean?"

The kid looked back at his boss as his walking finally came to a stop, "Whatever you say, Arthur."

"Good." Arthur shook the kid's hand as he smiled, "I'm glad you understand what I'm talking about." he clapped his back once again as one of Arthur's goons hit the kid in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. He grunted as he felt the impact of the butt of the gun as his body fell inside a puddle of pure cement. His body shook as he tried to stand, only to be held down by Arthur's men as more cement was heavily poured on him.

"Now we have a relationship we can build on." Arthur's gaze was cold as he looked down at the kid's squirming body. His eyes black whole, at least that's what Tyrone saw when the man looked right into his eyes. He could swear, he could almost see his soul with a stare as deep as his. "Employee problems. You know how it is."

"Yeah, right." Tyrone's voice was shaky. Even through his sunglasses he knew Arthur could tell he was scared.

"You invest time and energy into training somebody. They get fucking greedy and do something stupid that jeopardizes everything." his head turned as he looked over at the crumbling man.

"I couldn't agree more. It's a real bitch."

Arthur grabbed the man by his shoulder as he pulled him back, forcing him to watch without really having to, because anyone who knew Arthur crumbled at his presence alone.

"Stick around. This is the good part." said Arthur, his eyes not parting from the now cement covered ground as the body was no longer seen, "We can put our initials in there. What do you say?"

Tyrone slowly retrieved his arm as Arthur was now holding it, walking away as he mumbled under his breath, "Jesus Christ."

All that was left to be heard was the maniac liked laughter that erupted from Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I anxiously await your reviews! :) Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Right here." Regina motioned towards the restaurant as Emma pulled off to the side of the road, putting her car in park. "Henry wanted us to come by and wish him luck, I promised we would."

"Sounds good to me." Emma exited out of her car as Regina did the same, both entering the establishment as she held the door open for the brunette to enter first. Which she did.

Henry matched his mother's smile as they greeted in a hug and quick kiss.

"Look at you! How's it going, kid?" Emma smiled over at Henry.

"It's been going great so far. It hasn't been that busy today, because something awesome is happening inside-"

Emma's eyes looked over at the commotion happening inside the restaurant, as a man stood from his chair as he held a waitress at gunpoint as everyone around gawked with their mouths hanging open. Emma didn't think of it twice before she raced in there pushing her way through.

Regina's eyes grew wide as Henry's head snapped around, "Oh no, Emma-!" his eyes shut tight as the blonde all but leaped towards the guy as she tackled him to the floor, leaving everyone around the her screaming in fear.

"Alright, you, what the hell are you doing in here with-" she looked down at the man's gun as she had snatched it from him, her brows furrowing in wonder, "a rubber gun?"

Henry ran inside towards the blonde, "Emma, you didn't let me finish. We haven't had a lot of people in here, because every person in this room is an actor. They are filming a movie in here today."

"Hey, get off me, will you? This isn't part of the story!" the actor shouted as Emma was still holding him down, as she quickly got up to her feet, helping the guy up.

"Cut!" yelled the director as he stood up from his chair and said a few angry words to the manager.

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina shut her eyes as the director came over running towards the crazy blonde, "Hey, can we get a cop here, please?"

"We are cops." Regina spoke as she stood next to Henry.

Emma was filled with embarrassment, her face almost red as she looked over at Henry, "Kid, I'm so sorry. It's instinct, you know- you see someone in trouble, you act on it. Your brain doesn't give you time to think. And, with you being here, on your first day of work- I thought you could be in trouble."

Henry's eyes shined with fascination towards the blonde, "You really thought that I could be in trouble, Emma?"

Emma nodded, "I really did."

Henry was all smiles as the manager then came up to Emma, shouting inches away from her face, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Take it easy, pal. I said I was sorry." Emma replied, not at all impressed with this guy's shitty attitude.

"It was an honest mistake." Henry spoke up, motioning towards his mother and Emma, "This is Sgt. Regina Mills and her partner, Sgt. Emma Swan. They're with the N.Y.P.D."

"Oh, so you decided to just invite mommy and her junior partner over here for what, a free brunch just because she's a cop, huh? Let me tell you something, kid. You're fired. All right. Have a nice day."

"Excuse me?" Regina raised an eyebrow, as she stared down at the rude man.

"Hey, wait a minute, pal." Emma walked over to the man as he had walked away, "Listen, you don't have to fire the kid because of something I did, okay? It was my mistake. I apologized to everybody."

"Oh, and you think that just because you carry a badge and gun and you apologized, that makes it all okay?" he pushed Emma back without thinking, "Just get out of here, all of you, huh?"

"Whoa. Don't push me." Emma warned him.

"Don't you push her." Regina walked up to the arguing pair, but not before giving her son her most genuine smile that let him know that everything was going to be okay.

The manager kept on shoving Emma back as her patience was wearing thin. Really thin. "I said get out! All of you!"

"Why are you being such an asshole?" asked the blonde, "You don't have to push me."

"Does it look like I care, blondie? What are you deaf? Get the hell off my property!" he shoved the blonde again as she turned to calmly walk away. She would have too, but the man had to be an even bigger asshole and shove her again just for the fun of it. Her eyes closed as her jaw tightened, while as she quickly turned to face the man.

"You know what? On any normal day, I'd knock your teeth right into your mouth."

"Oh, is that so?" asked the man mockingly.

Regina exchanged a quick look with Emma as she nodded. Hell, truth be told, if Emma wouldn't dare to him, right now she would herself.

"It's a normal day." a grunt was heard coming from the man as Emma's fist came right up, punching him right on the mouth.

Henry couldn't help but smile in awe at the blonde's awesome action.

Emma patted the man in the back as he was bent over, covering his now bloody mouth with his own hand, "I'm sorry. Listen, are you okay?" Emma made a fist as she quickly punched him right in his stomach, bringing her fist back up towards his face as she punched him right on the mouth again. "God, I'm all thumbs. I'm sorry." she placed her leg in the way causing the man to trip as she pinned him on the floor, "Oh, look he fell down. Here, let me help you up."

"That's enough, Swan." spoke Regina.

Emma yanked the guy's head up as she grabbed a fist full of his hair, "Is he still fired?"

"No! Alright? No." shouted the man as everyone around the restaurant was surrounding them, laughing at the spectacle that a female officer was able to beat him down into humility.

"Does he get a raise?" Emma kept holding the man's head down, not letting him stand up, finding the blonde to be surprisingly strong.

"Yes." he mumbled as his face was to the floor.

"What? I can't hear you." Emma pulled the man's head up by his hair once again.

"Yes! I said yes!" he shouted.

"Good!" Emma smiled as she pulled the man up by his shirt, patting him on the back as she stood him in front of Henry, "Henry, I think you have a new friend here."

The man looked over at Henry, bloody lip and all as he cowardly nodded, "Uh, we'd- we'd like you to come back."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Regina said her goodbye, placing a kiss to her son's cheek.

"I gave you a break this time, but just so we're in the clear you can't go around settling every problem with your fists." said Regina as they walked their way towards Emma's car.

"Well, I couldn't use my gun. There was a crowd." Emma joked as the brunette sighed, "Hey, come on. That asshole had it coming. At least Henry got his job back, right? Not to mention a raise. Right? If anything you should be thanking me." she opened her door as she sat in the driver's side, her engine roaring to life as she turned her key inside the ignition.

"Thank you."

Emma smiled over at the brunette, speaking until Regina glanced over at her, "How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like bile." Regina's reply was dry, as Emma simply chuckled, placing her car in drive.

"Oh, we are so getting back together." she drove off, not really looking forward to having to wear that uniform again, but with the way this day was going, she was pretty happy to care so much right now.

Regina looked over at her partner as she saw the blonde bring up a box that looked to be of snacks out of the corner of her eye. Her brows furrowing as she then realized Emma had taken a bite out of a dog treat.

"What?" Emma looked over.

"You really like those things?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, they're good." Emma shrugged as she chewed down another bite, "I can eat a box of them, my nerves still get to me from time to time."

Regina looked straight ahead, remaining quiet as her mind then raced with thousands of questions all at once, regarding Emma.

"I miss you too, you know." Emma's soft voice was heard as she looked straight up ahead. Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Either we are too good working together that you can practically read my mind, or we are too good together that you can practically read my mind." replied Regina, exchanging a quick glance with Emma as they both stared at the road and cars ahead of them.

Regina had promised herself that she would never again ask the blonde about them moving in together since they split, but here she was talking about it. The least Emma felt she could do was go with the flow this time.

"Which do you think we are?" Emma asked, as Regina looked over at her in full surprise mode.

"Truth is, we are both." she sighed, "Only when things started getting too good…" she paused, not sure if she should finish her sentence.

Emma looked straight ahead as she finished the brunette's sentence, "I run away."

Brown eyes met green ones in a quick glance, Regina's voice a mere whisper, "Yeah."

"You know, if it helps. It was never you." said Emma as the brunette shook her head, releasing a low chuckled.

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't help me at all."

Emma knew she was hurting her. She could hear it in her voice alone, how it shook and froze up every time they touched the subject. She wanted to be brave, damn it. She's been a cop for years, faced with the most dangerous of situations, her life on the line every day she was on the job and she was always fearless about it. But, Regina Mills comes along and changes her life and mind set completely- and that alone scares the living daylights out of her so badly she chose to run from it.

Boy, did she feel like the biggest coward there ever was right now.

* * *

Emma pulled her hair back in a tight bun as she was now fully dressed in her uniform, her locker being right across from Regina's, as she glanced over at the reflection of the brunette as she ever so elegantly placed her hat on her head, tucking her strands of hair around each corner of it. It was then that through her mirror she kept on her locker door, she spotted that Regina kept a picture of the two of them together right on hers.

Her eyes blinked, fighting away tears that were quick to sting her eyes as she heard Regina's locker slam shut.

"I'm going over to the shooting range. You want me to wait for you?" asked Regina as she turned to face the blonde who didn't turn to look back at her.

"You go on without me. I'll catch up." Emma replied as Regina nodded and walked her way out quietly.

Their space was filled with tension, you could practically cut it with a knife. Emma slammed her locker door shut as tears made their way down. That's when she realized, how royally she had fucked things up by letting someone as amazing as Regina Mills slip through her fingers all because of fear over a simple little thing. She placed her forehead against her locker door, her eyes closed as she drew in a breath.

Heads turned towards the blonde as she let out an angry scream, followed by a loud banging as her fist met her locker door again, and again, and again until she had created a small dent on it.

"What the fuck's going on, Swan?" a fellow officer peaked from around the corner at the blonde at the now angry blonde.

"I'm pissed! That's what's going on!" Emma walked up to the guy, her eyes a shade darker of green, as the man held up his hands in defense as he quietly walked away.

Emma collapsed on the bench as she hid her face inside both her hands, breathing rather heavily as she was now finished with her rant. She would tease the brunette about her giving her another chance, and getting back together. She knew better than anyone else that Regina loved her like there was no tomorrow. But, would she forgive her? That was the real question. After all, she knew the woman was just as stubborn as she was.

* * *

Gunshots echoed through the environment as and now more collected Emma walked her way through until she met up with Regina. She had something to show everyone, something that had been discovered to give everyone at the station a good idea at what type of people they were dealing with here.

"Hey, Swan, why'd you call us all down here?" a cop asked, following hot on her trail.

"All in good time, boys." she clapped a young rookie cop on the shoulder, who by the looks of him he was 19 years old, "Hey, does your mother know you're down here?" she joked as she pulled off the targeting sheet, whistling as he had fired pretty good shots to the head and abdomen part of the target.

"Nice shooting, kid." another cop said, as the boy smiled proudly.

"Regular Billy the Kid, huh?" the boy joked as everyone around him laughed.

"Diaper rash makes you cranky, huh?" Emma joked, handing over his targeting sheet to him, "Here, give that to your mom, maybe she'll stick on the refrigerator door." everyone laughed as she motioned towards the kid's safety goggles, "Hey, can I borrow your glasses?"

"Yeah." he handed them over, showing off his pearly white smile.

"Okay, who's wearing?" asked the blonde, as everyone murmured Regina's name around her.

"Why me?" Regina stood close by with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Regina, give it up. I need you." said Emma, as another fellow officer walked up to the brunette as she started walking unbuttoning her uniform shirt.

"Here, allow me to assist you." the man said jokingly, to which Regina backed away almost immediately.

"Back away, alright? I've been dressing myself since I was at a young age, thank you." whistles were heard as she removed her uniform shirt, removing her vest quite rapidly.

"Alright, Mills! Take it off!" someone teased from within the crowd as she placed her shirt back on after the vest was handed down to Emma, while she mounted it on the hook.

"Alright, everybody, listen up." Emma spoke, "I want you all to have a look at these lovely bullets." she handed out a single bullet that looked especially made with the finishing touch of a piercing red tip, as it was passed around, "Notice the smooth jacket. Pay particular attention to the tip. Get a good look at it."

The machine was heard wiring as Emma pressed down on the button beside her, which made the vest go out further feet away from her.

"Now, you've all seen these vests stop a .357 magnum bullet, haven't you?" Emma asked as everyone answered yes all together. "Okay." she loaded the bullet into the chamber of her weapon as it clicked in place, "Observe."

She took aim, her stance perfect as she fired the single shot. Even from a distance the bullet was seen as it went through the amor, piercing it directly through the other side.

"Holy shit." someone whispered as the blonde brought the vest up closer, digging through the inside of it as she took out what was supposed to be the armored part of it as it was now decorated with a freshly made bullet hole.

"Armor piercing bullets? Jesus." a fellow detective passed around the damaged armor, as it was examined up close and personal by fellow officers.

"Yeah, cop killers." Emma replied, "Those bullets came from the gun of a suspect we arrested a day ago."

"The armored car guy?" asked a cop.

"Yeah. They're out on the streets." Emma made her way through the crowd, "Vests are optional, boys and girls. Especially boys." she looked over at the rookie cop as she said those last two words. He was close to Henry's age, so did she worry for this kid's safety as she would if it was Henry out there?

Yes. Yes, she did.

Regina held onto the armored piece in her hand, her eyes never leaving the bullet hole that was now on it, as Emma walked quietly back up to her.

"I uh, think we should talk to Billy Phelps." said Emma, "I'll have him brought down for interrogation, okay?" she walked away as Regina nodded, leaving the brunette to sigh as she looked over the the now shut up vest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: And, I'm back with a new update! :) thank you all for your patience and understanding about me not being able to update yesterday. On a side note, Killian comes into play here, but please, don't spook. There won't be any love interested between him and Emma. Happy reading!**_

* * *

Arthur walked through the doors of the N.Y.P.D. building, wearing his detective ID as he neared the front desk.

"I'm here to talk to a prisoner, Billy Phelps." he said.

"May I see your ID there?" asked the cop.

"Sure." Arthur flashed his ID at the man as he nodded.

"William Phelps, armored car suspect. He's been moved to interrogation. Know where that is?" the man asked.

Arthur smiled, "Sure. Been there a lot." as he walked on by, taking the elevator towards the interrogation room.

* * *

Killian Jones was standing near the elevator when he stepped in as the doors began to open. His eyes falling on Emma Swan as she came by with Regina, joining him inside. Both women stood behind him as the blonde quickly took notice in the folder he was holding in his hands as it read **INTERNAL AFFAIRS**. She didn't like this one bit that other officers were getting involved, especially ones that would be getting in their way of work, thinking they were better than they were. The man was rather handsome, very well dressed in his gray suit and white dress shirt underneath. The blonde leaned against the back the wall of the elevator with her arms crossed over her chest as they began moving up, taking notice that indeed the new comer was heading up to the same floor they were.

Emma cleared her throat, while Regina picked off an imaginary lint off of her own uniform as the blonde soon spoke in a mere whisper.

"So, uh, I guess that Swiss bank account is going to come in pretty handy, with Henry almost going into college and all." she joked.

Regina chuckled as she nodded, "College. Yeah."

Emma's eyes were focused on the back of the man's head, as she could tell he was listening into their conversation. It was a rather small space they found themselves in after all. She knew he would listen, so she kept playing along.

"How much is it now, a million? A million and a half?" she whispered.

"Five." Regina held up five fingers, whispering along.

"Well, you deserve it. You did the right thing keeping that money we found inside that container. It's better than those miserable drug dealers getting it."

That's when Regina looked over at Emma, confused as to why she would say that inside the elevator as someone from Internal Affairs was riding it with them.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered over to the blonde, knowing well she was talking about the money they had found years back. It was rather tempting to keep it, sure. But, she was one to always do things honestly.

Emma looked over to Regina as she played along, knowing well that the man before them would be listening in, "Hey, don't sweat it. You laundered it, didn't you? They can't trace it. But, hey my lips are sealed, as long as I get invited to the kid's graduation, I'm happy."

Regina turned to look at Killian, who still had his back turned towards them, but had an eyebrow raised and a smirk to him as he could sense how nervous Regina was getting about the blonde's joke. Already he could tell, she just wanted him to leave, hence her joking.

"Stop joking." Regina whispered, "He's a cop, Emma."

"I know he's a cop. He's probably in on it too, I mean what do you take me for?" Emma chuckled, "Come on. The whole force is bent."

"Just stop." Regina whispered as she stood before the blonde.

The bell from the elevator doors rang as they pulled open. Emma quickly made her way out, bumping into Killian who moved at the same pace as she. His folder dropping to the floor as he bent over to pick it up.

"Play nice, Swan." Regina told her through clenched teeth as Emma stood near the front desk of the interrogation floor, followed by Killian.

"How you doing, sir?" the officer behind the desk smiled kindly at him.

"Fine. Thank you." he replied with a smile of his own. His Irish accent sounding thick.

"Who is today?" asked the cop.

"Billy Phelps." both Emma and him answered at the same time as they exchanged looks.

"Who are you?" Regina asked the man.

"He's Internal Affairs." Emma was quick to answer as Regina felt a headache already coming on for the remainder of the day.

"How did you know that?" asked Killian.

"I took the liberty of looking at your file folder. It was showing." Emma replied.

Killian nodded, not at all impressed with the blonde, "Killian Jones." his eyes moved towards the brunette, "And you're Sgt. Mills." he extended his hand as Regina was gracefully about to shake it, only for Emma to step in between the pair.

"What's Infernal Repairs want with our collar?" asked the blonde.

"We're taking over, thanks." Killian said dryly.

Emma looked over at the brunette behind her, looking right back at Killian, "Nobody told us they were taking over."

"Frankly, nobody has to tell you anything." Killian chuckled, standing before the blonde.

Emma stood her ground before the man, "Well, I want to go see the Captain, I think I should talk-"

"You want to go see the Captain?" he nodded, "Alright. We shall see him. After you." he motioned with his hand towards another elevator as Emma and Regina both made their way inside first. "I don't think I need to remind you that you should be wearing a vest, do I love?"

Emma looked over her shoulder, already annoyed by his presence alone, "Oh, are you wearing one?"

Regina held Emma in place, as she forced her to keep walking inside, "Take it easy, Swan." she whispered.

As Killian joined the two women inside the elevator, Emma wanted to turn around and punch him, but was kept facing the wall by Regina who held her in place as she felt her how her hands softly caressed her back as they headed up to speak to Gold. Little did any of them know that once those elevator doors closed, Arthur was walking right in as he looked at the cop by the front desk.

"Phelps, William. Known as Billy." he said.

"Phelps? You too, Sarge? Popular guy today." said the cop.

"Is someone with him already?" asked Arthur, leaning casually against the desk.

"Not at the moment, sir. He's down the hall to the right." he placed a pad in front of the man, "You'll have to sign in, Sarge."

"Sure." Arthur took the man's pen as he signed into the roster of names.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked right into Gold's office as Killian held the door open for them.

"Thank you." Regina nodded over at the man as she walked behind an angry blonde.

"Captain, what's Internal Affairs doing here?" Emma demanded to know as Gold held up his hands in defense.

"Don't start with me. I just found out myself." said Gold as he pointed towards the older man standing behind him, "This is Brennan Jones, chief of intelligence."

Emma motioned towards Killian who was standing beside Regina, "You haven't met his son yet, Killian Doone there."

"Jones." Regina looked over at her partner, trying her best to keep the peace.

Killian glared over at Emma as he looked right back at Gold, nodding, "Pleased to meet you."

"The Phelps case has been transferred to Internal Affairs." Gold informed the two women.

"What?" spoke Regina.

"Tell us why." said Emma.

"I can't tell you." replied Gold, not at all happy with this situation either.

"That's classified." answered Killian's father.

"Classified?" Emma's brows raised to her hairline, not giving a damn who this guy was, "We busted our asses busting this guy."

Killian chuckled, "Busted is right. He spent the night in the hospital."

"He wasn't buckled up." said Regina.

"Yeah, we even cited him for it." Emma's eyes moved from Killian towards his father who spoke next.

"I know. I read your report." the man chuckled.

"Unfortunately loves, our cases have crossed paths here. That's all I can say. We'll take over from here." said Killian.

Regina shook her head, not wanting to listen to this any further, "Captain, what is he talking about?"

"That's classified." Jones' father answered before Gold could even open his mouth.

Regina glared up at the man as she leaned over Gold's desk, "I said Captain. I'm talking to my boss."

"And, I'm telling you-" the man held up a finger in warning, only to be quieted down by both the blonde and brunette's protests.

Gold looked over at the two women, as Killian stood by the wall shaking his head.

"Alright. Mills, Swan! That's enough." said Gold as Regina released a deep sigh, "Look, these two women are a pair of my finest officers. Maybe they can contribute something to this case."

Brennan chuckled, "From what I've read of their records, the only thing they contribute is mayhem and chaos."

Emma squinted her eyes at the man, "No, I'm Chaos and she's Mayhem. We're a double act. What the hell, are we required reading or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." spoke Killian, "It's a cross between Police Gazette and Mad magazine." he joked, just to annoy her.

Emma took a step towards Killian, her hands on her hips, "What's wrong with Mad magazine?"

Killian shrugged, "Nothing at all. I used to read it myself."

"Good to know you have some good taste." Emma nodded.

"Yeah, when I was 12." replied Killian.

"Swan." Regina pulled her partner back as she could see murder in the blonde's eyes, "Let's go. We busted him, we can talk to him. Let's go."

"Captain." said Brennan as he looked down at Gold.

"Swan. Mills. You two get back here." shouted Gold as the two women rolled their eyes, turning around to face their Captain. "You'll be needing these." he tossed their detective badges at them as both caught them in mid air, "I'm reinstating both of you."

As anger was displayed in both Killian and Brennan's faces, Gold had a small smirk to him, while Emma and Regina's smirks were a matching set, from ear to ear. They so did love it when Gold wasn't afraid to break the rules a little.

"Don't you just love him?" Regina asked the smiling blonde.

"Very much. Fantastic boss." she looked down at her badge as she handed it over to the brunette, "Oh, wait. You're Mills and I'm Swan. You have mine." she waved her badge around, smiling at Gold, "You really are a beautiful man."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get rid of the blues." said Gold.

"Right away, thank you, sir." Regina smiled as she headed towards the door.

"Absolutely, Captain. I've so missed my leather jacket." Emma flashed her victorious grin over at Killian as she left with Regina.

Brennan made his way around Gold's desk, standing beside his son, "You just exceeded your authority, Captain."

"That's not the way I see it." replied Gold.

"It is the way the chief will see it."

"Well then… be sure to take that up with the chief." Gold smirked.

"I think I will." Brennan looked over at his son as they walked out the door, "You catch up with those two, I don't want them screwing up the interrogation."

"You'll have to get him between lunches. I hear he is a very, _very _busy man." shouted Gold as his door was slammed shut.

* * *

Billy's lips parted in surprise as he sat inside the interrogation room, wrists handcuffed as his eyes fell upon Arthur who walked right in as he shut the door behind him.

"Hi, Billy." Arthur greeted him as he closed the blinds to the room.

"Arthur?"

"Bye, Billy." Arthur pulled out his weapon that came equipped with a silencer as he fired three shots directly into the kid's heart, killing him instantly. He leaned in, feeling the pulse point on his neck, to double check that he was in fact dead. "See you, Billy." a smirk played on his lips as he walked out of the room as calm as he was when he walked in.

"Hey, Sarge, did you get what you need?" the cop at the front desk asked Arthur as the man kept walking towards the elevator.

"Not really. It's a dead issue, I'm afraid." replied Arthur.

* * *

Killian caught up with both women as they walked their way down the hall, straight towards the interrogation room.

"How long as Phelps been doing this?" Emma asked the man.

"Doing what?"

"His armored car thing."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not interested in armored cars." Killian reached for the knob as he pushed the door open. All three of them frozen in place at the sight of a now dead Billy Phelps.

Emma turned to glance at Killian as he walked past the two, leaving them alone with the body without a single word.

"I don't think he's telling us everything, Gina." said Emma, her eyes looking towards the brunette's.

"I think you're right." Regina nodded, "With him around things are bound to get interesting."

* * *

"That son of a bitch knew there was a camera in the wall. Look how he's covering up." said Gold, while him and both women looked over the surveillance tapes. Unfortunately, Arthur's back was turned the whole time, they couldn't get a good look at his face.

"He didn't know there was one in the interrogation room." Killian's voice was heard as he came walking up towards them with a DVD in hand.

"There isn't." said Gold.

"There is." Killian held up the DVD as he inserted it in the slot, "We installed them six months ago. Every station."

"What?" Gold, Emma and Regina's voices were heard asking at the same time.

"Six months, and we don't know anything about it?" Gold asked, his eyes on Killian.

"This is the police police, Captain." Emma motioned towards Killian, while giving the man a deadly stare.

Killian looked over at Emma, "Can you say that three times in a row, real fast, Swan?"

Regina placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder as Emma was about to open her mouth to reply to him.

"Freeze that. Stop." spoke Gold, as all eyes went back to the surveillance video as it now displayed a good, clear view of Arthur's face. "That's Arthur Legend."

"Who?" both women asked in unison as they turned to Gold.

"Lieutenant Arthurian Legend." answered Killian.

Gold walked closer to the screen, his eyes never leaving Arthur's face as the video remained on pause, "He was one of us. One hell of a brutal cop. He could beat a confession out of anyone."

"You mean, one hell of a dirty cop." spoke Killian, "I've never seen many suspensions, reprimands and charges of misconduct." he slammed his file down on the table as Emma quickly took it in her possession to study it.

"Yeah, well he's also as tough as they come." said Gold.

"What happened to him?" Regina asked as she looked over the man's file as Emma held it out.

"I don't know. His partner and him were on a stakeout. He went for coffee, never came back." replied Gold.

"Looks like he's had one cappuccino too many." Emma said as Regina nodded.

"We better brief Walters." Killian stood up right, "Excuse me, love." he snatched the file from the blonde's hands as he walked away.

Emma glared at him, "That's harassment." she said to him.

"Why does he keep calling you love?" asked Regina as she followed Emma as she made her way towards Gold.

"Captain." Emma called out, only to come face to face with Killian.

"Uh, just the Captain can be on this. Your involvement in this case ended when Billy Phelps hit the floor." he eyed Emma, "Why don't you go back and beat your street?"

Both women rolled their eyes as Gold walked away with Killian.

Leroy ran up to his two favorite cops, "Hey, Regina. I have to talk to you, it's about your house."

Emma held up her hand as she walked away, "Leroy, not now."

Leroy kept up his running as he caught up to the brunette, "Regina."

"Not now, Leroy. Not now." she faced the man with a hint of aggravation.

"Listen, sister, we have to talk, alright? You can't sale now. You have termites." Leroy shouted.

Regina's brows furrowed, "Termites?"

She sighed as Leroy nodded, "You're infested. The only thing holding up your house is the paint."

Emma walked up to her partner, "We have to get going, Gina." she glanced at Leroy, "Leroy could you just call somebody and get the place fumigated?" she looked back at Regina, "We should go to evidence and pull every file on this guy."

Leroy glanced over at the surveillance which was still focused on Arthur, a smirk to his face as he pointed, "Hey, I know this guy."

Emma walked up to Leroy, leaning in closer to him, "What did you say?"

"I said I know the guy." with that Regina was behind Leroy, now interested in what the man had to say.

Emma gripped on to Leroy's shirt, "Leroy, how do you know him?" she asked, eager to get some answers.

"I've seen the guy before." answered Leroy.

"You've seen him before?" Emma asked, as Regina pulled Leroy by his shirt, turning him to face her.

"Where?"

"I don't know. I recognize him-"

Emma pulled Leroy back to her, turning him around, "His name is Arthur Legend, Leroy. Does that ring any bells? Arthur Legend."

Leroy waved his arms in the air as the two women were now suffocating him, "Hey! Hands off the clothes, alright sisters? I'm thinking. Let me think." he paused as he glanced over at the video, while Emma and Regina waited patiently, "There was a big party. Somebody brought a monkey because the monkey knocked over the salad bar." both women exchange annoying looks as Leroy continues explaining, "And this guy comes in, introduced me to another guy who wants a favor." his eyes grew wide, "I got it! I got it!"

Both women smile as Emma pats the man's back, "You remember!" shouted the blonde.

Leroy claps his hands, "We're back!" he shouts as he looks at the two women, "Hey, listen. Do you think I could get a gun this time?"

"No!" both women said in unison as they quickly went off to change out of their uniforms, as they were about to take Leroy to a place he said he knew they would be able to track Arthur down.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yay, the next chapter! I really loved working on this one. Some changes were made, but I think it worked out very well. Happy reading! :) don't forget to leave your reviews.**_

* * *

Loud cheers sounded as Leroy with Emma and Regina in tow, walked into a stadium as a game of hockey was taking place. Both women looked around, as Leroy explained why he brought them here.

"Okay, this is it." Leroy shouted through the cheering crowds, "See, these guys always wanted me to do favors for them. Like some guys wanted broads, another guy wanted Cuban cigars. Your guy, hockey. The best seats in the house."

"Where are those seats?" Emma asked as they walked a little further down the stairs.

Leroy shrugged, "Probably by the glass. Around the glass."

Regina looked over at Emma, "Does _needle in a haystack_ mean anything to you?"

Emma nodded as she walked one way, while Regina walked the other as they began searching for Arthur between the crowds, leaving Leroy standing by the staircase.

"Why don't we spread out?" shouted Leroy, unaware that he was now alone with a crowd of people behind him, waiting for him to move, "You know, if we all take a different directions, it'd be like old times-" he looked over his shoulder as he felt an old lady give him a light nudge, "Don't push me lady. I'm on police business here."

All three of them made their way down different sets of stairs as they carefully looked through every crowd. Which was proven to be tough to spot Arthur's face around, given the full house that was taking place inside. It wasn't until the announcer was heard announcing as one of the hockey teams scored a goal that Emma came up with an idea on the spot.

_Mr. Arthur Legend. Mr. Arthur Legend, this is the N.Y.P.D. We know you're in here. We know where you are. Just stay in your seat. Don't be stupid. And I'll be there to escort you out in a minute. There's police officers at every exit, so it's no use trying to run. Stay where you are. Thank you for your cooperation. Play on, boys._

"Smart Emma, very smart." Regina smiled as she heard the blonde's voice over the PA. Leroy's smile matched the brunette's, while Arthur was growing nervous by the minute as his heart dropped to his toes in a matter of seconds after hearing that unexpected announcement. He sat back in his seat, his eyes scanning where to move to as he stood back up and spotted as two police officers were making their way down a set of stairs. He pushed his way through the crowd of people, freezing in place and quickly turning back around as he spotted Leroy.

"Ooh!" Leroy pointed over to the man as he began to shout, "Swan! Regina! I see him!"

Arthur threw a guy off to the side that was trying to stop him from going anywhere, as Leroy quickly made his way through a crowd. It was then that Emma quickly spotted as the man ran through the other side of the skating rink. She didn't think twice before she pulled open one of the doors and started running across the slippery ice, grunting in pain as two players ran into her, knocking her down in the process.

Regina quickly started making her way through the crowd, as Arthur kept up his running, only to get attacked by Leroy who had jumped off a pair of rails as he ran underneath.

"You have the right to remain- you're under arrest." shouted Leroy, keeping up his struggle with the man as he was soon knocked onto the ice by Arthur as he drew his weapon.

Emma slipped and slide across the ice, trying her best to run as quickly as she could to get across to Leroy who was now wrestling with the man over his gun.

A silenced shot sounded, as Arthur took the shot, hitting Leroy directly in the arm.

"You little weasel." Arthur said, making a quick run for it as Leroy remained on the ice in pain and unable to move.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emma heard as she was stopped by a referee.

"I'm N.Y.P.D!" she shouted at the man."

"I don't care. You can't be on the ice."

Emma pushed the referee away as she slid towards a now injured Leroy as Arthur pushed his way through more people as he ran down a hallway.

"You're alright, pal. Just stay calm." Emma told Leroy as Regina slid her way towards the blonde, checking up on Leroy as Emma quickly took off running after Arthur.

"He shot me." Leroy said as he squeezed the brunette's hands.

"Where did he go?" shouted Emma as she stopped by a crowd of people, keeping up her running as everyone pointed towards the direction of the hallway, only to stop as the man had fled. All that was heard was the echoing of her boots. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled as she kicked the wall in frustration. They nearly had him and lost him.

Players were gathering around the ice, surrounding Leroy along with Regina who still with him on the cold ice.

"I'm dying, sister. I know it." Leroy said, his eyes shutting as the pain was unbearable.

"No. You're going to be okay." Regina assured him, holding tightly to the man's hand.

Leroy shook his head, "No, I'm dying, Regina-"

"You'll be okay." the brunette assured him, glancing at the man's bloody palm.

"No. I'm choking." Leroy exaggeratedly coughed, "See? This is what happens when you die of a gunshot. I've seen it."

"Leroy, I promise it's going to be okay." said Regina as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm numb. My whole body is numb. I can't feel it."

"Leroy." Regina called out to him.

"I'm gonna die, I know it." Leroy's eyes remained shut.

"Leroy." this time Regina shouted over his endless dying rants.

"What?" Leroy's voice broke.

"You're lying on the ice." Regina informed him.

Leroy's eyes slowly opened as he blinked a few times, "That's why I'm cold?"

"That's why you're cold." Regina nodded.

"That's why I'm numb, huh?" asked Leroy, receiving another nod from the brunette who never left his side.

"That's why you're numb."

Leroy's breathing started getting heavy as he looked at his bloody hand, "But, he shot me. Look at all that blood."

Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled the man to sit up on the ice, "It's just a flesh wound."

Leroy blinked again as he looked into the brunette's eyes, "So it's okay?"

Regina nodded, "You'll be fine."

"Let's get you up." a referee said as him and a few of the players, along with Regina helped the shorter man up as Leroy waved his bloody hand in the air, with a pained smile to him.

"He's okay. He's going to make it. He's alive." shouted the referee as all the people in the crowd started cheering and clapping all at once.

* * *

"Bring him this way, please. Follow me." a doctor motioned his way with his hand as he walked down a hall as Leroy was being brought in in a wheelchair by Emma and Regina.

Leroy shook his head as he sat back with his arm extended out, "I can't believe I got shot."

"You'll be fine." said the doctor as both women came to a stop as they wheeled him inside a curtained area.

"Swan, you there?" Leroy looked around for the blonde as she stood behind him.

"Yeah, I'm here." said Emma.

"Calm down, please." the doctor ordered as a nurse was preparing an injection.

"We're all the same now, right? We all got shot." Leroy smiled as he looked up at his two favorite women.

Emma and Regina simply nodded.

"Just relax, Mr. Getz." spoke the doctor as the nurse began to undo the bandage he had taped to his arm.

"I'm fine, doc. Nothing wrong with me. I can take this. Ow!" Leroy grunted as the nurse rapidly pulled back the tape that was holding the bandage in place.

"We're going to take care of that for you, Mr. Getz. You'll be out of here tonight, it's no big deal."

Emma and Regina exchanged looks at the doctor's words.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't rush this, doc." said Emma as Regina nodded in agreement. "I think you should rest up, Leroy. A dum dum wound can be very serious."

The doctor's brows furrowed at the blonde's words, "I'm sorry. What's a dum dum wound?"

Leroy looked up at the blonde as she spoke, "You don't know? A guy in the force got his thumb shot off by a dum dum. From the shock he was dead two days later."

Leroy's eyebrows raised, believing every bit of Emma's made up story, "Dead two days later? He died from dum dums?"

"True story." Regina nodded as she looked over at Emma, "We should go."

"Yeah, rest up, Leroy." Emma patted the man's wounded shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Emma replied as she tried to hold in laughter.

"We'll keep him overnight." the doctor told them, his eyes growing wide as Regina held up two fingers, "Two days?" he whispered to them. "Alright, we'll keep him two days."

"Is that Leroy's chart?" Emma asked as she reached over for the stainless steel chart, walking away with Regina in tow, keeping their backs turned on the doctor as he spoke to Leroy.

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered to the blonde as she held up Leroy's chart.

"How do you spell proctological?" Emma asked, holding the pen in place on the chart.

"A rectal exam?" Regina whispered as she gently slapped the blonde's arm, "We can't do that to Leroy."

"Sure we can." Emma wrote it down soon after as Leroy was arguing over why the nurse had to take off his gold watch, while Emma walked back, handing the chart back to the doctor with a smile on her face.

"Emma." Leroy spoke up, looking up at the blonde.

"Yeah?" Emma calmly stared down at him.

"Be honest with me. Does this look like a dum dum wound?" there was worry in Leroy's voice.

Emma shrugged as she nodded, "It sounded like one when it happened."

"Shit." whispered Leroy.

"Take it easy. Two days." Emma quickly walked away, meeting up with Regina who waited for her at the end of the hall.

"See you in two days, ladies!" Leroy shouted.

"Two days, we won't make a move without you." Emma's shout was heard from afar.

Leroy happily smiled as he looked up at the doctor, "I love them. They're the best cops New York has. They're great." he paused, "You own your own house, doc?"

"What?" the doctor's brows furrowed.

"You don't recognize my face?" asked Leroy as the doctor shook his head, "Watch." he flashed another smile at the doctor, thinking maybe then he would recognize him as the best realtor in the city.

* * *

Regina pulled her Mercedes over off to the side of a burger joint as Emma spoke, "We're eating lunch here? Who are you and what have you done to my partner?" she teased.

"Believe it or not, _rabbit food_ as you call it isn't all I eat. This happens to be one of the best burger spots in the city of New York and I am treating you to one today." Regina made her way out of her car as she was followed by Emma.

"Thank God. You know, these doggy treats are okay, but I need some human food." the blonde joked again as they walked up to the small trailer.

Regina smiled at the owner, an older man with white hair who had a smile that could make anyone want to smile, "Hi Charlie." she greeted as she sat outside one of the barstools.

"Sgt. Mills! So good to see you. It's been a while. How's Henry doing?" asked the man, flashing a pearly white smile.

"He's growing too fast on me." Regina motioned towards Emma who sat next to her, "This is my partner Sgt. Emma Swan. I was hoping to treat her to one of your famous burgers. I told her this was the best place to come for one."

"And, right you are." he pointed his spatula towards her, "And here I thought you had forgotten about me."

Regina let out a light laugh, one that Emma never got tired of listening to, "Not at all. Work has been crazy busy."

Charlie chuckled as he glanced over at Emma, while he threw a two meat patties on the grill, "With a partner like her, how could it not be?" he joked.

Emma smiled as Regina blushed, "An observer. I like that." said the blonde as she looked over at her partner, "It's too bad not everyone agrees with you, Charlie."

"Uh, may I remind you that you're the one who couldn't commit?" Regina's eyebrow raised as Charlie exchanged looks from the blonde and brunette before him as he kept up with his skillful cooking.

"Oh, I thought I sensed some tension between the two of you. Now it all makes sense." said the older man as a small red car pulled up across the street, near a construction site. Emma was quick to take notice.

"I'll be right back." she mumbled as she stood up from her stool and walked up towards the fence to have a better look at a group of three men as they made their way further in.

"This is exactly what she does when the going gets tough, she runs from it." Regina commented as the man's brows raised.

"And, she's a cop?" he asked, his voice filled with shock.

Emma made her way around the fence, her eyes never leaving the group as she hid behind a an outhouse. She drew her weapon and held her badge in the other hand as she rolled her eyes at the selling of illegal arms happening.

"Okay, guys." she shouted as the gang looked over at her, while she leaned against the outhouse, "N.Y.P.D. Let me see your hands." she aimed her weapon as the gang member with his face covered gave his back to her, "Come on, let me see your hands. Get them up! You in the car, get them both up. Come on!"

Emma hid behind the outhouse as another gang member who had been hiding in the backseat drew out his weapon and began firing shots her way.

Regina quickly drew her weapon as she stood up from the barstool, making her way across the street as fast as her feet could carry. While the two gang members inside the red car fleeded, the rest made a run for it. Just as Emma was about to run after them, one of the gang members came at her from behind, hitting her in the back with a plank of wood as her body slammed outside of the outhouse. Her body falling face down on the dirt as she passed out from the impact.

"Emma!" Regina shouted as she made her way through other outhouses, while she quickly spotted the blonde's unconscious body on the ground. She kneeled beside her as she pulled her up by her jacket, "Emma, are you okay?"

Emma grunted as she was coming to, "Yeah." she dragged her body behind an outhouse as Regina pulled her.

"Who did it?" the brunette asked her as she aimed her weapon out, staying hidden behind the outhouse. Her eyes caught a door movement right across the way inside another outhouse, "I know you're hiding in there. I want to see your hands right now."

She took cover, her whole body lying on the ground as she saw the door slightly open as shots were fired from out of it. She quickly fired all her rounds in an extra weapon she happened to be carrying as she drew out her Smith and Wessen, slowly making her way out, moving towards the other outhouse while keeping aim.

Emma dragged her way across the dirt, weapon aimed. Even after still being dizzy in cause to that hit she took, even after her head now was bleeding as there was a red line of blood making its way down the side of her head, she still had Regina's back.

The door slowly opened as the now wounded man came out crawling out of it, grunting in pain as he was still determined to reach for his weapon as it had dropped to the floor.

Regina kept her weapon on aim as she walked slowly towards him, "Back me up, Emma!"

Emma's eyes were closing on her, but she faught, keeping her weapon on aim as she slowly stood to her feet, only to fall to her knees as she was still rather dizzy.

The brunette kicked the weapon away from the goons hand as he had fallen dead to the floor. She kicked his body over, turning him to get a look at his face. As she pulled the scarf he had over his mouth off of him, her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Nicholas?" she whispered as her body fell to the floor next to the boy. Henry's best friend was dead. She shook her head as tears fell, "No, Nicholas!" she lifted her gaze towards Emma, "Call and ambulance, Emma! Now!" she started performing CPR on the kid's dead body, not wanting to believe that she had killed her son's best friend.

Emma slowly made her way towards the brunette as she wrestled with the dead body, kneeling behind her as she caressed the older woman's shoulders.

"Come on, breath! Breath! Don't die on me, please! No!" tears kept making their way down the brunette's eyes as she tightened her fists against the boy's shirt. "Come on, Nicholas!"

"He's dead, Gina." Emma whispered, her hands remaining on the brunette's shoulders.

"No! Call an ambulance!" she shook the kid's body in frustration and disbelief, "God, please no! Come on, Nicholas, wake up!"

"Gina." Emma grabbed on to her partner's shoulders once again as Regina had pushed her away, "The kid's dead, Gina."

"No, he can't be dead! He can't be dead!" the brunette shouted, continuously shaking the boy's dead body.

"He's dead! Stop it. Don't touch him anymore." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as tightly as possible, holding her arms in place so she wouldn't keep insisting, "He's dead. Come on, Gina. You didn't know. You didn't know it was him. Stop it." she stood the brunette up to her feet, keeping her arms in lock around her as Regina remained in shocked, "Come on, it's okay. It was a clean shot. He saw your face, he was still going to kill you. He was going to kill you, he was going to kill me. You did the right thing." she locked eyes with the brunette, "You did the right thing. It's okay."

"It's not okay." Regina whispered, moving away from the blonde's comforting hold, "He was Henry's best friend, and I killed him. I killed him." she mumbled under her breath as she walked away, feeling more defeated than she ever had in her entire life as a cop.

* * *

The phone rang as Henry was at home cooking dinner, he rushed to the ringing phone as he answered, "Hello?" he smiled instantly at the sound of Emma's voice, "Hi Emma! My mom's not here yet." his smile soon disappeared as Emma had to be the one to tell him what happened that day with Nicholas. "What?" he nodded in understanding at the blonde's words, "Thanks."

Regina's Mercedes was parked right outside her home as she looked at how her son's face fell to the news. She knew Emma would call her to tell him what had happened. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him about what she had to do today. Truthfully, she feared Henry would hate her for it, like she hated herself right now. This wasn't just some ordinary stranger who was on the wrong path and chose his destiny. This was Nicholas Zimmer. The boy who would play with Henry since Pre-K and would sleep over and smile at Regina every time he would show up at their front door asking for Henry.

She repeatedly slammed her palm on the steering wheel in frustration and anger until she broke down in tears, her hands covering her face as she muffled her own cries. She soon drove away, not being able to think on how she could walk inside her own home and face her son.

How could she ever look at him again?


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Alright, I feel I should warn everyone that this is an entire Emma and Killian chapter. No romance is afoot, so don't panic. This is a SQ ff after all. Regina will be back. I changed some things to make it fit better, I hope ya'll enjoy. :)**_

* * *

Emma went into work alone the next morning, as she walked her way through the cubicles as she was greeted by a the department's rookie cop.

"Sgt. Swan, how you doing?" the boy always had a smile to him.

"Hey, kid, how are ya? Are you taking all your vitamins?" she teased.

Gold placed a hand over her shoulder as he walked on by with a concerned Ingrid by his side, "Swan, how's Mills?"

"She's good, Captain." said the blonde as Ingrid moved in.

"I'm sure she's anything but fine, Swan. I'd really like to talk to her." said Ingrid.

Emma held up a hand, trying to stop any further questions about her partner. Truth is, she was worried too. She hadn't heard from Regina since yesterday, and keeping in contact with Henry- who hasn't even seen her much himself.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think the best thing you could do for her right now is leave her alone." she patted on Gold's back as Gold quickly took Ingrid away.

"Let's get a coffee, huh?" said Gold, even as Ingrid still insisted on talking to a broken brunette.

"You and I have to talk, Swan." Emma stopped on her tracks at Killian's voice as he stood right in her way.

"I don't think so. Talking to you is bad for image." she made her way around him, only to be followed by a persistent Killian. She wasn't sure who was more annoying today. Ingrid or him.

"I'm afraid I insist."

"Oh, you insist. Well, in that case let's find somewhere a little more private." Emma makes her way towards the woman's bathroom as she's walking in, "Let's step into my office." she smirks as Killian stops in his tracks at the sight of another female officer washing her hands.

"I'm sorry, Becker, he followed me in here. He _insists _we talk." Emma informed another fellow officer as she let out a chuckle of her own, eyeing Killian as she turned back to the blonde.

"Clip any wrong wires lately, Swan?" the officer joked.

"Oh, no. I haven't done that for a couple of days." replied Emma.

"Next time, wait for the-"

"Bomb squad." Emma nodded, finishing her sentence, "We saved a cat. I should get a medal for that."

Becker's laughter echoed in the bathroom as she walked past Killian, pulling a paper towel off the dispenser as she dried her hands and quickly walked out.

"Go ahead, talk. I'm listening." Emma leaned up against the wall as she calmly looked at Killian, wanting to laugh at the flushed look on his cheeks.

He brushed off a little of his embarrassment, soon becoming professional, "You purposefully withheld information concerning a case under my investigation."

Emma chuckled, "Damn right, I did."

"You had and your partner had a tip on Arthur, you should have shared it with me." he held his finger up in warning, "No, you were _required_ to share it with me."

"I was required to share it with you?" Emma asked through another chuckle, both eyebrows raised.

"That's right." he stood before her now with his arms on his hips.

"Hey, I don't have to share shit with you. The only one I share things with, is Mills. She's my partner. Not you-"

"I'm Internal Affairs-!" shouted Killian.

"This is schoolyard rules: if you don't scratch my back, I don't throw you-" Emma spoke over him.

"Oh, come on, Swan. You know I can't do that." Killian spoke up.

"Yes, you can." Emma shouted, speaking over him again, "Look, why don't you cut out this classified bullshit? Right now. It's giving me the shits!" she locked eyes with the man, as he looked at her surprisingly, "We're cops. You're a cop, I'm a cop. We're all on the same side. Right?" she shouted this time as she got no answer from him, "Right?"

"Right!" shouted Killian.

Emma nodded, "Good. Why don't we start to act like it, huh? There's kids out there doing Arthur's dirty work for him. Babies. No brains, but they got automatic weapons. Yesterday, my partner, she killed this kid-"

"I know about Mills." Killian spoke more calmly, "And I'm sorry, Swan."

Emma sighed as Regina came to her mind, talking more calmly to Killian, "Look, why don't you let us in on this? We can help you. I can help you. I really want to help, if you'll let me." she held out her hand, "Come on, what do you say? We have a deal?"

Killian's eyes looked back up at the blonde's green ones, a small smirk on his lips. He had to admit, he admired her strength and her crazy way of doing things. "Meet me in my office."

For the first time around him, there was hope displaying in her eyes as she watched him leave the restroom without another word. As much as he knew he shouldn't disclose any information to her, he had to admit- Emma was right. They could help each other out a great deal.

* * *

Killian handed a gun they had confiscated a while back, over to the blonde as she sat across from his desk, "MAC-10, 9mm, semi-automatic converted to automatic-"

"With 36 rounds in the magazine. On a sesame-seed bun." she finished his sentence as she inspected the gun, "Very illegal." she snapped the clip back in its place as Killian moved over to his computer.

"This gun has history. Wanna know about it?" he asked as he clicked away at his keyboard.

"Tell me." Emma moved around his desk, standing behind the man as her eyes focused on the screen.

"Killed a convenience store clerk about two years ago. It was used in a drive by shooting, also two years ago. It was confiscated by an officer two years ago. Scheduled for destruction by the N.Y.P.D. six weeks ago." he turned to face the blonde before him.

"Scheduled for destruction?" her eyebrows raised, as Killian took back the weapon from her hold.

"Yeah." he placed it inside his desk drawer, "Only, it never got there. Instead, it found its way into the hands of a 15 year old boy who fired on a police officer, your partner."

"Thought it looked familiar." Emma propped her feet up on Killian's desk, making herself comfortable in the seat.

"That gun and 15,000 others like it were stolen from a police storage facility before they could be destroyed. They should be paper clips right now or license plates, or I don't know- anything but a gun. I mean, here we are busting our asses on the streets to try and get these weapons out of circulation and now they're headed right back out." he paused, his eyes never leaving Emma's, "When you busted Billy Phelps, you stumbled onto something the department's been trying to keep a lid on."

"That's why Internal Affairs is on this, isn't it? Because, they think it's an inside job." Emma finally spoke as Killian nodded.

"Right you are, love. They knew police procedures. They knew where the guns were stored and how to get in. They knew the damn sorting codes on the containers because they took the automatics and left the junk behind. It all pointed to a cop." he leaned back in his seat.

"Or an ex cop." said the blonde as she pointed her index finger over to him, "Arthur."

"Right." Killian nodded as he sighed, smirking over at the blonde, "And you let him slip through your fingers." he joked.

Emma smiled sarcastically, "That's closer than you ever got."

"Close, Swan?" his eyebrow raised, "Close is a lingerie shop without a front window. He reached for his weapon as he placed it inside his holster, "You want to go for a ride?"

Emma shrugged, "Sure, where we going?" she asked as she stood up, following the man out of his office as he grabbed his suit jacket from the coat rack by the door.

"It's a surprise." Killian smirked.

* * *

"What is this place?" asked Emma as she now stood outside a building which looked like a warehouse as Killian picked the lock open.

"I accessed Billy Phelps phone records on my computer. He made a dozen calls to this address." he explained.

"Well, that was nice of you to steal that information." Emma replied.

"Semantics, Swan."

"Oh, I'm always up for some antics." replied Emma.

Killian looked over at the blonde, "Alright, let's go on three. One-"

"Uh, on three, or three and then go?" she asked out of habit.

"What?" Killians's brows furrowed, not understanding.

Emma waved her hand at him, "Never mind. One, two, three." she quickly counted as they both busted into the place, weapons aimed.

She really did miss Regina right now. Even though she wasn't disliking Killian at all that much anymore, she needed her partner by her side.

Both officers took cover as they looked around the empty establishment. It was quiet, and that was never a good thing, so they had to be on high alert, covering each other's backs. Both came to a stop as they entered a hallway. Only it wasn't the dark hallway that threw them off, but the snarling sound of a big dog, as its shadow appeared on the wall ahead of them.

"Looks like Billy's grandmother owns a big dog." said Emma, her eyes as wide as Killian's.

"That isn't a dog. That's a horse." replied Killian, no longer wanting to be here as the shadow only grew. "I hate dogs." he whispered as a rottweiler appeared from around the corner, his teeth exposed as he continuously snarled at them in warning.

Emma's eyes looked directly at the animal, "I don't get it."

"You don't get what? That's a bloody dog, love."

"No, I don't get, _close is a lingerie shop without a front window_. I don't get that." she joked, only to see Killian's hand shake in fear as she placed her weapon slowly back inside its holster.

"What are you doing?" asked Killian, keeping his weapon on aim towards the threatening animal.

"Well, I can't shoot a dog." Emma reached for the Killian's gun as she brought it down slowly, "People are okay, but not dogs. I think I should try and make friends with him." she smiled over at the snarling dog.

"Make friends?" Killian whispered, his eyes never leaving the animal's bare fangs.

"Yeah. Now, don't run, because he'll only chase you down and kill you." she whispered as she slowly got down on her knees, looking right at the dog, "Here boy," she held out her hand slowly, "Here boy."

The dog barked, causing Killian to jump as he shut his eyes in fear, trying his best to stay calm, as Emma only crawled on her hands and knees towards it while blowing kisses right at it. Even as its fangs were more and more exposed.

"Shit. Swan, get up." Killian whispered, wanting so badly to run and leave her here with the animals.

"Good boy. Yes." Emma kept crawling towards it as she began to whimper at it.

"Swan." Killian called over, not wanting to see the aftermath of this situation.

Emma growled as she was now right in front of the dog's exposed teeth. She whimpered as she stuck out her tongue before him and panted, acting very much like another dog. Before she knew it, the dog's teeth were no longer exposed as it was now tilting its head at her from one side to the other. The animal's features were more playful this time.

"You're bloody crazy." Killian whispered, as Emma laid on the floor while the dog did the same, barking at her playfully.

Emma exposed a doggy treat over to him, as she took a bite, her eyes never leaving the animal's soft ones, "You want one? You hungry?" she spoke as she offered it over to the dog, who quickly ate it out of her hand, "You're a hungry boy," she now began to pet his head and his back freely as she baby talked the canine, "Oh, doesn't anybody feed you? Come on."

Killian's eyes were wide in surprise at how a vicious dog could quickly forget that someone had broken in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as the dog soon rolled over playfully on to its side next to the blonde who was on the floor with him.

Emma took out another treat from her jacket pocket as she offered over, "Here. Here's more. Eat." she massaged the animal's fur as it now laid flat on its back as her hands travelled to his belly. "Very slowly, as if you're not here, just walk away." she instructed a gawking Killian.

"You want me to leave you here with that beast?" asked Killian, shock still lingering in his voice.

Emma now looked up at him as her hands never stopped petting the now happy and playful dog, "Yeah, don't worry. I just made a new friend here. We'll be alright."

With that, Killian slowly left the room, leaving the crazy blonde and her new furry friend alone.

* * *

It didn't take long for Killian to head into a room that looked like a big empty lot. He carefully walked his way against the walls, taking cover as voices were heard off in distance. As he peeked around a corner, he glanced at four men as two were uploading big rectangular boxes into the back of a truck, as the third took watch, while the fourth marked down their merchandise on a clipboard.

"How many is that?" the clipboard goon asked another.

"Fifty five." he answered as the other wrote down the number.

"Fifty five." he mumbled under his breath, "All right, we got eight more." he looked at the other two goons as he continued, "All right, we'll get these later. Let's go."

Killian showed up not soon after, casually standing beside the truck, "Hi, mates. What's in all these boxes?" he aimed his weapon at them, only to be surprised by the fourth goon in a leather jacket as he jumped out out of nowhere from the other side of the truck, striking his forearm with crow bar as he grunted in pain. His body was pushed back as it slid across the floor, his shoulder hitting against it as he was quickly pulled up by one of the goons.

"Easy, let's not kill him yet. Let's see who he is first." one of the goons digged through his suit jacket as he looked over his identification.

"You have the right to remain silent." Killian gasped as he was in pain and being held too tight by one of the men, as his forearm was pressed against his throat.

"Shut him up." he smirked, "Sgt. Killian Jones." Killian looked over at a corner as Emma quickly peeked her way out as the goon instructed one of the others, "Get the truck ready." he quickly looked back at a struggling Killian, "So, Sgt. Jones, how did you find us?"

"Freeze, asshole!" Emma stepped out, aiming her weapon right at them.

"Oh, another one." the goon groaned, "We need a new fucking dog."

"Get your hands up and let him go." Emma walked her way up slowly as she kept her weapon on aim, "Get them up!"

The remaining three goons raised their hands up slowly as Killian was dropped to the floor in a fit of coughs, while Emma kept up her walking towards the men. Her eyes shifted sideways as she heard a gun being cocked behind her.

"Drop it, lady." said the fourth goon.

Emma sighed as she dropped her weapon on the spot, while the bigger goon pulled up a grunting Killian to his feet again as he was held up against the pole hard. As the goon stepped closer, Emma elbowed him in the chest, quickly turning around only to punch him in the stomach and side kick him right in the throat as his body fell to the floor. She quickly threw a kick towards another goon that was running right at her, kicking him right in his testicles. She twisted her body, doing a spinning back kick right to the man's head as he joined the other on the floor.

It wasn't too much to say that Killian was amazed at the blonde's fighting skills, that he quickly punched a goon right in the face as he escaped his grasp, not wanting to seem completely useless and as if he couldn't handle himself around danger.

While Killian fought off the remaining goon, Emma swung herself inside the passenger side of the truck, kicking the guy behind the wheel right in the face as he passed out cold on the floor.

Emma started the engine to the truck as she backed it up in reverse, taking the remaining goon Killian had been fighting as he was pushed up against a wall and the truck itself. She changed the gear shift on the truck from R to D as she stepped onto the gas, as clouds of white smoke appeared from the two back tires. Killian was quick to jump in the back of the moving truck, almost falling in the process as Emma was a very fast driver.

He looked over at Emma through the back window of the truck as he hid between it and some boxes that had already been stored there.

"Get down!" Emma shouted as she quickly looked over her shoulder at a goon who had gotten up, as he was now firing shots right at the truck, cracking the back window as Killian ducked down.

Emma stepped on the gas as the truck drove straight through the garage door, busting in down in the process as they now drove off into the distance. While the only conscious goon ran outside, shooting his weapon at them, the dog came running and barking as he literally jumped on top of the goon's back as he pummeled him to the ground and ran right for the moving truck.

"What the hell are you doing, Swan? Why are you stopping?" Killian shouted as Emma slammed on the breaks.

"Waiting for the dog." Emma replied as she looked over her shoulder at the panting animal.

"Can you forget the bloody dog?" Killian rolled his eyes as he looked over at the blonde in surprise, "Where on earth did you learn to fight like that?"

"Catholic school." Emma joked as she hit the side of the door with the palm of her hand, "Here boy, come on. Jump up."

"You are not putting him back here with me." shouted Killian as his eyes grew wide at the sight of the large canine as it jumped right in the back of the truck and over the boxes.

"Good puppy." the blonde smiled as she slammed on the gas once again as she saw two goons running up to the truck.

"Stop!" Killian shouted as Emma slammed on the breaks again, as his eyes glanced down at fallen box that slipped from behind the truck.

"What?" Emma shouted, looking over her shoulder.

"Guns." his eyes looked down at the weapons that laid out on the bare pavement. "These cases are filled with guns."

"Which we have plenty more of in the back." the blonde stepped on the gas once again, this time fleeing for good as the goons ran towards the weapons that now were laid out on the street.

* * *

"And you said not to worry about the police but the cops are all over you. Now they have my guns. They'll be coming after me next." Tyrone yelled through the phone as one of the goons called him to inform him on what had happened. "As far as I'm concerned, the deal's off."

"Get a grip on yourself, Tyrone, alright? We have a deal. Nobody backs out." said the goon.

"You said you had the cops under control. The way I see it, that isn't so. Give me one good reason why I should do business with you."

The goon chuckled, "I'll give you a real good reason."

Before he could say anything else, Arthur reached for the phone as he spoke into it, "Tyrone, this is Arthur. I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully. You try and back out now, and I'll make certain that only your dentist can identify the body. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Tyron clenched in jaw. He hated fearing this man, but there was no way he could back out.

"But, I need ammo." was all he could say, "I'm out of business without ammo. I need the good stuff."

Arthur smiled, "You'll get the ammo. The good stuff." he hung up the call as he looked over at the goon, "_The good stuff_, Jesus. Pfft." he rolled his eyes as he looked out the window to his construction site. "Time to pay another visit to the N.Y.P.D." his voice sounded calm and collected.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on updating for this 3rd installment. To make up for it, here is a slightly longer chapter for your enjoyment with a lot of changes of my own. Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

Killian groaned as his head was killing him. He looked over at the dog Emma had now kept as hers as the canine already laid out on the blonde's couch, along with Pongo. As Emma walked out of her small bathroom, he stood up on his own two feet, "Do you have anything I can place on my head?"

Emma motioned towards her closet, "There's a hat in the closet."

"You're all heart, Swan. And here I thought you were going to get all tender and maternal with me." he joked, looking right at her with admiration in his eyes- possibly even more now.

Emma chuckled as he handed the man a beer, "Listen, Jones. I grew up in the foster system. I got hurt all the time, but if no bones were broken or blood wasn't gushing, nobody cared. Until my partner came along. She showed me it was okay to care, but most importantly she showed me it was okay to love again." she removed her jacket as she threw it on the couch next to Killian.

His eyebrows shot up at the blonde's confession, "You mean, you and Mills…?" he paused as Emma tossed him a bag of ice, which he caught in mid air, "Wow. I had no idea. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you-"

"You didn't." Emma took a drink from her beer bottle as she joined the man on the couch, "I'm sorry about your head."

Killian shook his head, "I've had worse. It's more of a scratch, really." he looked over at Emma as she smiled at the man's words, "She's lucky. I only loved one woman in my life, and I can tell you that letting her go was the stupidest thing I never did." Emma brows furrowed as he continued, "She wanted a life with me, kids, the white picket fence, etc. I was never much for a family man, especially not with this job where I could die any given day. I was afraid that if something ever happened to me- she would end up alone, suffering. I didn't want that for her." he chuckled as he brought the bottle up to his lips, "Turns out, even when I tried saving her from pain, I still hurt her by leaving."

Emma couldn't help but think of Regina in that very moment. She had more things in common with Killian than she ever thought. She was an idiot. And, boy did she miss hearing Regina say that to her right about now.

"I know exactly what you're going through." Emma's voice was soft, her locking with Killian's.

"Something tells me that you do." he replied.

"What's her name?" Emma asked.

For the first time ever, Emma glanced at a small tender smile as it formed on the man's lips, "Mila." he paused, "You're lucky you found another cop to fall in love with. You still worry, but you know she's always someone who will have your back- no matter what."

Emma shook her head as she looked down at her boots, "I'm stupid. Regina wanted us to move in together. We didn't get along at first, when we were both partnered up, but that's usually how it starts, isn't it?" she chuckled as Killian nodded, "Anyway, as soon as things started getting too serious…"

"You ran." Killian finished her sentence as Emma nodded.

"I ran. The only other person who brought some sense into my life, was my daughter. Hope." she paused, "The idea of Regina ever suffering the same fate as my daughter did…" her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Mills looks like a woman you wouldn't want to cross on a bad way." Emma let out another chuckle as he continued, "I'm sure that if she offered for you two to take that next step into life, it's because she knows what she's getting into. She can handle it."

Emma's eyes locked on his once again, "The same way Mila did?"

Killian drew in a breath as he exhaled it slowly, "Don't make the same mistake I did, Swan. I would give anything to take up on her offer, instead of being here with this case."

"You could leave. It would make my job a lot easier, you know." she joked.

Killian let out a laugh, "Not a chance, Swan. We are closing this case together."

Emma couldn't help but smile at him for the first time since she's known him, holding out her hand towards him, "It's a deal."

Killian looked down at the blonde's hand as his eyes met hers again. He shook her hand firmly, knowing well that he could finally use their help on this case, instead of working it alone.

* * *

Emma walked down a long stretched dock as her eyes soon spotted the brunette's familiar boat. She made her way in carefully as she called out for her, "Regina?" she held up her hands as she then spotted her partner's gun aimed right at her.

Regina's eyes were heavy with intoxication, as she rolled them while placing her weapon down, "What do you want, Emma?"

Emma stood by her intoxicating partner as the brunette stood, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Regina chuckled as she held on to her wine bottle, "Did Henry sent you?"

"He might have told me where you were, when I called your house, yeah." Emma nodded, eyeing the bottle in the brunette's hands. "Plus, Killian and I were talking and he made me realize-"

"Killian?" Regina asked, her eyes focused on the blonde's as Emma nodded, "Sgt. Jones was in your trailer?"

Emma backed away as Regina started walking towards her, "Well, we covered a part of the case today and, yeah. He was there, but-"

"Did you sleep with him?" Regina asked, holding on to the bottle as she walked towards the blonde, who kept moving backwards.

"Oh, come on, Regina-"

"Did you?" Regina's voice raised an octave, just as Emma's did.

"Of course not! What do you take me for? You're the only one I've ever slept with- look, you're drunk, alright?" Emma spoke more calmly this time.

"Oh, that's something you should know, isn't it?" Regina's brow raised as Emma reached for the wine bottle, prying it from the brunette's hands. "Give that back."

"No. I know why you're doing this, and believe me- this isn't going to help you. It's only going to make you feel worse, okay?" Emma held on to the bottle even as Regina moved more towards her.

"Give me the bottle." Regina's eyes went dark as she grew angrier at her annoying partner.

Emma moved away as she kept a hold of the bottle, "No."

"Give me the damn bottle!" Regina shouted as she launched forward, running into the edge of the boat as Emma quickly moved away.

"Gina, please don't do this, okay? I didn't come here to fight with you." Emma decided that it wasn't the right time to tell Regina what she really wanted to say. The brunette was drunk and angry, she wouldn't listen to reason, much less remember anything tomorrow.

"Then give me the damn bottle and go. Just leave me alone, because I don't need you." Regina launched herself at her partner once again, only for Emma to move away.

"That's bullshit, Regina, we both need each other." said Emma.

"Oh, now you need me?" Regina chuckled, her body wobbling from side to side.

"Of course I need you. I love you, damn it."

That's when Regina drew her weapon as she aimed it right at the blonde, "Then, give me the damn bottle!"

"Oh, Jesus Chirst." Emma rolled her eyes, "What are you going to now, you're going to shoot me if I don't?" Emma moved the brunette's weapon away as quickly tossed the bottle into the ocean as the brunette was leaning in to take it again.

Emma's body fell back as she then received a direct punch coming from the brunette's fist. "Are you finished?" she asked, standing on her own two feet again.

"Get the hell off my boat, Swan." Regina warned.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone anymore. You have a son at home who needs his mother. An idiot partner who needs you at work, now please. Just stop this, alright?"

Regina chuckled, "Are you going to hit me back if I hit you again? Because I am well damn tempted too."

"I don't want to hit you, Regina. I deserved that punch, okay? I shouldn't have ran away. But, right now you have to stop this, alright? What happened to that kid wasn't your fault, he was a killer. He was shooting at you with a real gun. Not a toy. A real gun. A machine pistol with twin carbines and all the trimmings. You had no choice." said Emma, standing before a teary eyed brunette.

"I killed my son's best friend! Do you understand that? What would you do if you had to kill a kid? Have you ever killed a kid? Would you even feel anything?" Regina's voice was filled with pain and anger.

"We're partners, Regina! Partners! We have been more than that. What happens to you, happens to me." Emma shouted, "After all the shit we've been through, don't you get it? Whatever shit you do to you, you do to us."

Regina shook her head, her eyes glassy, "That's not true."

And then, Emma broke her silence. She needed to get it out in the open. It was now or never.

"It is true! You're the only family I have, damn it. Because of you, I got a beautiful kid, who's Henry. I love him and he's yours. You help me with my laundry sometimes. I've stayed at your house, I live in your life." Emma's voice broke as tears made their way down, "I feel and have to live with the mistake I made every damn day. I was scared, worried that if something happened to me, you'd be alone. Or if something happened to you- what the hell am I going to do next? What am I supposed to do without you?"

"I don't care." Regina answered coldly.

"You do care." said Emma.

Regina shook her head, her voice breaking, "No! I don't care!"

"You do so care!" Emma stood to her feet as Regina launched herself at her again, her arms wrapping around the brunette's.

"No, you had your chance! You ran! You ran and everything got destroyed. You hurt me, you hurt Henry!" Regina shouted, struggling in the blonde's strong arms. She broke down crying as she finally held on to Emma as tightly as ever, "I don't know what I'm saying anymore." she sobbed.

Emma's face fell as tears of her own made their way down. Her hands caressed the brunette's back silently.

"I'm sorry." Regina sobbed.

"I'm sorry too. I'm an idiot. A complete idiot." Emma replied.

Regina wiped her tears as she looked directly into the blonde's eyes, "You are an idiot."

"I know." Emma nodded, a small smile forming on her lips, "I'm sorry if I was out of line with some of the things I said."

Regina shook her head, "You weren't. Except for having Sgt. Jones over at your place."

"Well… I had to get one of you into my place, he was more than willing." Emma joked as Regina glared at her once again, walking towards her as she backed away, holding her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's a bad joke."

"I'll show you a bad joke, Swan." Regina warned as she launched forward again, falling into the water as Emma moved out of the way as quickly as she could.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Gina." Emma kneeled down as she stretched out her hand towards the brunette, "Here, let me help you."

Regina reached up to take the blonde's hand, as what was heard next was a scream coming from Emma herself as the brunette pulled her down into the water with her. Both breaking into laughter as a bright light shined directly at them.

"Identify yourselves." a guard on a boat spoke through his megaphone at the two women who were now drenched.

Emma held out her badge, "It's alright. We're police officers. I'm Sgt. Swan, this is my partner, Sgt. Mills. We're investigating a case."

"We're sorry if we disturbed anyone." shouted Regina, who was now pretty sobered up after that fall.

As the boat left, leaving both women inside the water as they floated near the brunette's boat. Both broke into a fit of laughter, as Regina swam closer to a now smiling blonde, who was pinned against her and the boat.

"You know, for two cops who work together to get involved like this-" Emma was about to make a joke, but was soon cut off from the brunette herself.

"Shut up and kiss me." Regina didn't wait for Emma to make the first move, for she pressed her lips against the blonde's in a hardened kiss. One which her partner was quick to respond right back to.

* * *

Henry was looking in the mirror as he struggled with his tie. He never struggled before with ties, but it wasn't enough to say that he was angry at the life his best friend had chosen. He grunted in frustration as Regina now stood behind him.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked him, looping her arms around his neck as she began to tie it for him. She didn't bother to instruct him on how to tie it. She knew it was a tough day for him- for all, really. She smiled an almost sad smile over at Henry as her eyes looked over at his in the reflection of the mirror. Her hands gently resting on her son's shoulders, "How are you holding up?"

Henry's eyes connected with his mother's through the mirror, "Nick was my friend, mom." his voice filled with sadness.

Regina's eyes teared up, her eyes never leaving Henry's, "I know. I'm sorry, Henry." she turned him over to face him directly without a mirror in front of them. She needed to brave. "I hope you understand that the gravity of the situation. Of what I _had_ to do. I just hope… that you aren't angry at me."

Henry shook his head, his voice just as soft as his mother's, "I'm not angry at you, mom. I'm angry at Nick. He knew you and Emma were there to arrest him and he shot at you anyway."

Regina nodded, her voice breaking, "It's hard for me too, Henry."

Henry wiped away at her fallen tears as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You did what you had to do, mom. If you hadn't, it would have been you in this situation. Or Emma."

Regina finally smiled. Her son didn't hate her. This made her know just how much he was growing up on her.

"You really like Emma, don't you?" she asked him.

Henry nodded, "Yeah. It's more than clear to me that she's crazy about you too. Which, I'm cool with. You deserve to have some happiness."

Regina pulled her son in for a tight hug, one which was returned with every ounce of love by Henry.

"I love you, mom." said Henry, not letting go of his mother for one second. He knew the risks her job represented and he was scared for her everyday. But, he also knew she was a fighter and brave and he trusted she would be alright.

"I love you too, Henry." Regina closed her eyes, as she remained in their hug for a little longer. As a cop, you were faced with hard choices every day you were on the job. She made hers, and if she had to go back and do it over- she now realized she would. She needed to be here for her son, she wanted to be here.

* * *

The funeral was attended by a lot of people. Including Emma, who always stood by Henry and Regina. Cries were heard from family members, as it was to be expected. Regina let out a few tears as she glanced over at the boy's mother who was destroyed. Her sunglasses covered her tears but they were there. Even Emma couldn't help but shed a couple of her own through her sunglasses. Even though she teased Henry, she started seeing him as her own and she didn't want to imagine what it would have been like for Regina had that boy been Henry and not Nicholas. It was hard for everyone in their own way.

As soon as the funeral ended, Regina walked up to the boy's parents, removing her sunglasses as she looked right in the pair's eyes. Henry standing right beside her.

"I know what you're going through, Mrs. Zimmer. I'm so sorry. I have no words that will make this all better." said Regina, her voice breaking.

"You want to make this better? You find whoever is responsible for this and you kill them." Mr. Zimmer spoke as he held on to his wife who was too devastated to even say a few words of her own. The pair walked away as Regina nodded, her cheek soon resting on a familiar hand that rested on her shoulder, belonging to Emma.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as Regina turned to face her.

The brunette nodded, placing her sunglasses back on, "I will be."

Emma nodded, understanding that now more than ever, Regina would stop at nothing to catch whoever was responsible for kids throwing their lives away like this. She cuddled her way under the blonde's embrace as Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked away with Henry on the other side of his mother.

* * *

As night rolled around, Emma and Regina, along with Killian's help took it upon themselves to hunt down street gangs, interrogating them all, trying to get answers of who was behind this mess. A small boy grunted as he was pinned against a wall hard by the brunette herself as she grabbed on to his throat, aiming his own weapon at him.

"Where did this gun come from?" she asked, her eyes darkened with anger.

"Fuck you. I ain't saying shit." he grunted as Regina pinned him harder up against the wall.

"Have you ever heard of the word genocide? You're just kids! You're stupidly killing yourselves out there and you're killing us!" shouted Regina as Killian sat in the back seat of the brunette's car as he held a shotgun, while Emma was leaned up against the brunette's car with her weapon resting discreetly underneath her arm. Both keeping watch over Regina in case things went south.

"You better tell me where this gun came from." she pulled the hammer back on the weapon as she aimed it right to the boy's head, "Or I swear I will blow your head right off! I want to know now! Where did this gun come from?"

They spent all night looking and asking around. Even Tyrone made the list of being interrogated by them in the middle of the night as they soon raided his repair shop. Emma pulled out a worker from underneath a car he was working on as the man's eyes grew wide in surprise to find both women's weapons aimed right at him.

"Hey, we're looking for a friend of yours. A Mr. Legend." Emma said, casually.

"I never heard of him." said the man as he struggled to be let go by the two women, as he was being pinned down by Emma, while Regina held on to his throat.

"You never heard of him?" Emma pressed down on the man's face with her whole hand as she made a loud buzzer sound, "Wrong answer." she buzzed again, "Care to try again?"

"That's not a very professional attitude." replied Regina as she kept holding the man down with Emma's help, while Killian kept watch.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man grunted.

"I'm sorry, we're N.Y.P.D." she flashed her badge right at the man's face, "We're just doing a few routine inquiries. Have you been checked for lice recently?" she asked casually as she snatched guy's wallet as she searched through his pockets.

"Hey, that's my wallet!" the guy shouted as he struggled to get it back, only to be held down more by Regina as Emma tossed the wallet over to Killian.

"Get up!" Regina pulled the frightened man up by his collar as she slammed him against the car.

Emma took the man's license as Killian handed it over, "We have a license that belongs to one Hubert Batholomew Smith." she smirked over at man, "Is that you?"

"Fuck you."

"That's not very nice. There are ladies present." said Killian.

A bearded man walked into the garage as he looked at the commotion that was happening, "Hey, what the hell's going on here?" he shouted as two more men showed up.

"Maybe they know something," said Emma.

"I'll find out." Regina looked over at Killian as he held onto the guy, while she walked over to the three men.

"You want me to come with you?" Emma asked.

"No, I got it." Regina's voice was casual as that surprised Emma.

"We should go with her." Emma told Killian.

"I think right now, she can handle herself, Swan." the man replied.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Regina flashed her badge over at the gawking men, "N.Y.P.D. I have a few questions. Do any of you know a Mr. Legend?"

"You got a warrant?" the man asked.

"No, I don't have a warrant. But, I can get one." said the brunette.

"Well, until you do, fuck off."

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say to a lady." Regina's brow raised. She was in fact feeling different since Nichlas died. Or maybe some of Emma was rubbing off on her more.

It was even more surprising for both Emma and Killian once Regina grabbed the man by the lapels of his jacket, while she head butted him as he fell to the floor, grunting in pain. She kicked another goon right in the chest as his body flew back, landing inside the trunk of another car. She closed the trunk up, only to be grabbed by the throat by the third goon, as she quickly pulled down the handle on a trolley jack that was placed underneath the vehicle, causing the back tire to fall on the guy's foot as he shouted in pain.

Emma's eyes grew with worry as the first goon was able to slap the brunette across the face. "You okay, honey?" she asked.

"Just great." shouted Regina as she twisted the goon's arm as he screamed in pain. She elbowed him right in the face as his body flew back against a wall, while she picked him up, throwing him across a glass table.

"Did she learn that from you?" Killian asked as he turned to look at the blonde in shock.

Emma shook her head, her eyes focused on Regina the entire time, "I didn't even know she knew how to fight like this." she pushed the struggling guy back against the car as she continued to hold him down with Killian, "Stay down."

"Let me help her." Killian rushed in to help the brunette as the last remaining goon ran up to her, grabbing her from behind as she struggled to get free. He pulled him off of her as Regina quickly turned around, delivering a punch right to his face, knocking him out cold. Killian held up his hands in defense as he was about to receive a direct punch from the brunette as well.

Emma clapped, a smile to her face, needless to say, impressed by the fact that Regina could very well defend herself if it came down to it. "That's my girl." she said to the guy against the car as she looked back at the brunette walking up to her, "All these years, and now you know how to fight like that?"

"Well, I didn't want to steal your thunder." Regina smirked, her eyes connecting to the blonde's.

"I've never felt more attracted to you, than I do right now." Emma smirked.

"Ladies." Killian motioned towards the goon they were still apprehending as Emma looked over at the man.

"So, tell us about Legend." she demanded.

"Look, I told you before, I don't know no Arthur Legend." swore the now trembling man.

Emma smiled sarcastically, "I didn't say his name was Arthur." she patted the man's shoulder, "You better start telling me more than jack shit." she pulled him off against the car as they took him into custody.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: My gift to you! Another long update, as an apology for my tardiness. Happy reading! ;) this chapter was super fun.**_

* * *

Gold walked down the stairs as he exited the N.Y.P.D. building early next morning. He glanced over at Brennan Jones as he walked up to him.

"Hey, Gold, people usually cross the street when they see me." the man joked.

Gold smirked, "Oh, I didn't have enough time."

"I'm not your enemy, Captain. I'm just trying to do my job."

Gold nodded, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes. I have to go downtown." Brennan walked ahead of Gold.

"Tomorrow you have lunch with me, but I'm not paying." Gold joked as he walked his way towards his car, stopping at the sight of a man leaning against a police cruiser with his head down. He lightly tapped on the man's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Arthur turned to face him as he aimed his weapon right at him, pressing it against Gold's stomach, "Two fingers, Gold." he took Gold's gun away from him as he handed it over, holding it with two of his fingers.

"Arthur, what's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Get in the car. I'll tell you after the ride." Arthur climbed into the passenger side to keep his gun on aim as one of his goon's boarded the back seat.

* * *

"After watching you two handle yourselves so well, I'm thinking maybe I ought to try and learn some of that fighting you know so much about." Killian said to Emma as they both walked along with Regina into their cubicles at the station.

"You want to try something? I'll show you." Emma replied, as Regina just sat by her desk to watch.

Killian shook his head, "No."

"Come on. Watch this, okay? This is called a backspin kick." she placed herself in position as she instructed the man, "You pivot on your right, kick with your left and you whip your head around to catch the target over behind you. Like so."

Regina watched over her glasses as the blonde performed the kick flawlessly, smirking and shaking her head as she looked over some papers that were on her desk.

Killian looked surprised to see someone do it so flawlessly.

Emma placed her hand up, "Now you try. Here's your target." she pointed towards her palm, "Remember, pivot on the right, kick with the left, get that head round and spot that target." her eyes quickly scanned over him, "Hold up, back up a little. I don't want you pumping into anything."

Killian did as he was told, backing up a few steps.

Emma got back into her position, "Good, now mind and body strong, grasshopper. Go."

As Killian made his attempt to do the same kick that was shown to him, his leg didn't even make it halfway through as it bumped right into the gallon of water that was positioned behind him. Laughter was heard as Emma patted him on the back, her eyes in tears from laughing.

"He can't hold is water." Emma joked, her eyes looking at every cop there, "Alright, back to work, everybody." she kneeled down before him as he picked up the gallon of water, "Oh, Jones, I'm sorry."

"Sgt. Mills." Ingrid called before the brunette, as Regina looked up from her desk. Removing her glasses in the process. "You could be experiencing some transitional anger caused by the shooting. You want to talk about it?"

Emma walked up to Ingrid, wrapping an arm around her, "I think she's okay for a change, doc."

"Are you sure?" Ingrid asked as Regina silently shook her head.

Emma looked over at Killian, who soon stood up as he began taking Ingrid away, "She's sure, doc. You know, you really look good in blue. That's your color, I think."

"I have a little extra time, if you change your mind." shouted Ingrid even as she left with Killian.

"I'm fine, doctor!" Regina shouted, sighing in frustration as Emma sat by her desk.

"So, tell me, where did you really learn to fight like that?" the blonde asked.

Regina looked up at her from behind her glasses as she placed them back on, "I had a lot of free time when you and I were a part."

Emma's eyebrow raised as a small smirk formed on her lips, "You said _when_. Does that mean we aren't anymore?"

Regina's eyes fell on the stack of papers in front of her, "Oh, did I say _when_?" she teased.

"Well, technically you don't have to say it, you know. What happened on your boat that night after we had to get undressed from falling into the water, pretty much speaks for itself." Emma smirked as Regina's cheeks turned pink.

"Alright, Swan. Just don't talk to me about moving in together. Right now we don't exactly have where to do that." Regina looked up at a smiling Emma as she gave her a smile of her own. "We should get to work."

Emma nodded, "Roger." she hopped off the brunette's desk as Regina stood up, both making their way out of the building.

* * *

Gold stopped his car before a security guard as the man wished him a good afternoon, granting him permission to drive on inside the garage.

"That's good, Gold. See how easy that was?" said Arthur. "I love it down here, don't you? This place is better than the swamp meet."

"Give me the lock up keys." Gold told another officer that was guarding the room where they kept all the weapons at the station.

* * *

Emma and Regina were looking over the files of the guys they had arrested from Tyrone's garage, all with Killian's help.

"Those guys from the garage, they're all ex-cons. And all busted from the same police officer Lieutenant Arhturian Legend."

"Early paroles on the work furlough program." said Emma.

Killian nodded, "Employed by a company called Enchanted Forest Construction."

"Just a minute. You can't go in there, sir. You don't have a pass." a female officer tried stopping Leroy from entering the building any further.

"You want to see my pass? Here's my pass!" he showed off his arm in a sling, "I got shot in the line of duty, okay?"

"It's alright. He's with us." said Regina.

"He is?" Emma asked, looking over at Regina.

Regina's brows furrowed, "Did I really say that?"

"Leroy, what are you doing out of the hospital?" Emma asked the man as he walked up to them.

"Don't mention the hospital. I told you not to leave me there. They tried to take my appendix. They gave me a lapotomy."

Emma's brows furrowed, "Brain surgery?"

"No, a lapotomy. Not a lobotomy." Leroy explained.

"What's the difference?" Emma asked.

"The difference is, when you get a lapotomy, they shave your…" he mumbled, "nether regions."

"What was that?" Regina asked, as they leaned in closer, including Killian who was holding in his laughter.

Leroy looked over at Killian, "Your nether- I can't say it in front of him, alright."

"He's with us, it's alright." Regina assured him.

"Point to it." Emma suggested.

Leroy rolled his eyes as he pointed down south, "Here. Alright?"

Killian tried holding it his laughter, as Regina looked towards where Leroy was pointing, while Emma let out a chuckle.

"It must be itchy." said the blonde, a laugh actually escaping her.

"Yes, it is itchy. Those doctors are savages. I mean where does it say that a gunshot wound requires a rectal exam, huh?"

Both women exchanged glances as Killian looked up at them and back at Leroy, all while trying to hold in his laughter.

Leroy scoffed, "Yeah. With a telescope big enough to see Venus."

"I guess all they saw was Uranus, huh?" Emma joked, as Regina and Killian couldn't hold back their laughter any longer.

"Oh, that's great. Laugh it up. Thank you." said Leroy, "You know what I say. They fuck you in the hospital! First they drug you, then they fuck you. And when they're done fucking you along comes the insurance company, and fucks you some more." he walked his way around the two women, standing by Killian, "Ten dollars for a damn asprin, that's not even covered."

"Leroy!" Emma shouted, "We're trying to work here."

"That's enough, Leroy." said Regina.

"Okay." he held up his hands in defense, "So, what's new on our case? Anything new? Did you get Arthur yet?"

Killian looked over at the two women, a single eyebrow raised, "Did you take an ad out in the paper, or what?"

Emma waved Leroy off, "He's family." both her and Regina began walking out as they were followed by Killian and Leroy, "We have to go somewhere else."

"Who's he?" asked Leroy, looking over at Killian.

"Sgt. Jones." he held out his hand which Leroy shook immediately.

"How are you? Leroy Getz. Anything you need, Leroy Getz. Get it?"

Killian chuckled, "I get it."

Leroy caught up with his two favorite women, "Hey, listen. Come on, give me a break. If your going after Arthur, give me something to do. I owe this guy one."

"Oh, you can get us a cup of coffee." Emma patted the man's shoulder.

"I like mine black." said Regina.

"Oh, that's great. I take a bullet for you, and that's what you tell me?"

Emma rolled her eyes, covering the man's mouth up as Regina held out a paper before him regarding the case.

"Look, Leroy. We got something for you to do." the brunette continued as Leroy nodded, "Check out the Enchanted Forest Construction. Find out all the information you can."

Leroy smiled as he took the paper in his possession, "Sure, I can do this."

"Can you remember that name?" Emma asked him as she took the paper back from him.

"Enchanted Forest, I got it." Leroy took off running, excited for his first real assignment as Killian caught up to both women.

"What are you doing giving him the Enchanted Forest?" he asked.

"If there's anything there, he'll be sure to dig it up." said Regina as they walked along.

"Who the bloody hell is he?" asked Killian, still confused by Leroy's sudden appearance.

"It's a long story." replied Emma.

* * *

Gold stepped out of his car as he placed it in park near the weapon section in the garage, while a fellow officer ran up to him, handing him over the keys.

"Here are your keys, Captain."

Arthur's goon quickly stood behind the guard as he shot him in the back with a silenced weapon, killing him as his body fell to the floor. Between him and Arthur, they aimed their weapons over at Gold who was furious.

"Don't try anything stupid." Arthur warned him.

"Why did you have to shoot him?" Gold shouted.

"Take the elevator, bring the other guys." Arthur instructed the guy as he walked off. He took the keys from Gold as well as his handcuffs, "Turn around and give me your hands." as soon as Gold did what he was told to do, he handcuffed him, walking him over to a fence as he held him up against it, "Stay there." he placed the key into the lock, keeping a close eye on Gold.

* * *

Emma and Regina studied over more papers to know more about Arthur and his goons, as Killian typed away on the computer, looking for information. He smirked as he glanced at the screen, "I can get faster results than that real estate broker."

"Leroy's not just a real estate broker." said Emma as Regina chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a royal pain in the ass with a lot of connections."

Meanwhile, down in the garage, Arthur and his goons were already taking possession of weapons, as Arthur loaded up a gun with enough ammo, "This is what we came for. Load everything on the elevator, guys."

Gold looked over at Arthur, "How'd you know where to find them?"

Arthur chuckled, "World of computers, Gold. World of computers."

"You used to be one of us, for christ sake, Arthur." said Gold.

Arthur placed his new gun inside the holster he was wearing as he looked over at Gold, "You know what future a cop has, Gold? None." he walked out the room as he dragged Gold along, placing a construction hat on his head as he placed one on his own, "You punch a clock for 30 years. Retirement. Pension. Drunk by noon, bullet in the brain by evening. Well, not for me. The police department's got it all: guns, ammo, drugs, cash. It's a one stop shopping center." he stopped as they stepped inside the elevator, "If you have the brains, there's not a thing in the world anybody can do about it."

"You're already history and you know it, Arthur." said Gold.

Arthur smiled, "Sorry, Gold, but I'm just getting started."

* * *

Killian's brows furrowed as he tapped away at the keyboard, "Something's wrong here. This program has been accessed by somebody from the outside."

Both Emma and Regina leaned on his desk as they looked over his computer records.

"What's been accessed?" asked Emma.

"After the guns were stolen, Internal Affairs moved all the confiscated ammunition." he assured them.

"Armor piercing bullets too?" asked Emma.

Killian nodded, "Yeah. Thousands of rounds to a more secured location." he typed in a password into his computer to look further into the records on the bullets, "Shit. This information has been accessed too."

"Somebody knows." Regina said, "Where is everything stored?"

Killian stood up as he began walking out the door, followed by the two women, "Let's go. I guess I'm not cut out for Internal Affairs."

"Where is it?" Emma asked as she placed on her leather jacket.

"In the building." answered Killian.

"Where?" asked Regina.

"I'm showing you." replied Killian as he kept up his walking.

"Guys, is something going down?" the rookie cop caught up to them, excitedly.

"No, nothing's going down," said Emma, pushing her way past him.

"I knew it!" the cop stepped in front of the blonde, "I'm going with you."

"Kid, how old are you?" asked Emma.

"22 today." he replied with a smile to him.

Emma's brows raised, "22? Come on, kid." she rolled her eyes, knowing well that she wasn't going to be able to get him off her back, "You have protection?"

"Right here, in my wallet." he motioned towards his back pocket.

Emma smacked the boy's head, "I'm talking about a vest, you dummy."

"Oh, yeah, of course." the boy said excitedly.

"Alright, but keep your head down." Emma warned him.

"You stay behind him." Regina was the next to warn the boy as they all followed Killian.

* * *

Arthur walked along as he held on to Gold, a successful smile on his lips as his men followed right behind him with cases and cases of weapons.

"See, you were my ticket in, Gold. It's too bad you won't be coming with me."

Gold's heart sank for the first time in his life since he had been sitting behind that desk.

Emma, along with Regina and Killian and the rookie cop came in aiming their weapons to a now empty file room.

"They got it all." said Killian.

"Shit." Emma bent down to check on the cop that was sitting on the floor, "He's dead."

"How'd they get it out of here?" Killian wondered out loud.

"Elevator." Regina ran right out towards the elevator as they all ran right behind her. "It's down, it's not working."

Emma motioned towards a door that was next to them, "Hey, the subway's are down here." she opened it up as they all ran their way inside.

They all made their way through, as they hid behind a wall quietly. Killian peeked out quickly as he glanced at a couple of subway workers.

"N.Y.P.D. guys, come here." Emma whispered as four men made their way up to them. "Have you seen anything down here? Anything strange?"

"A bunch of cops and a bunch of boxes." one of the workers replied to the blonde's question.

"Everyone get out of here." Emma instructed them as they made a run for it. She looked over her shoulder at Regina and Killian, "I'm going across, cover me." shots were soon fired as they spotted Emma running her way across, hiding behind another wall. Killian and Regina, including the rookie cop were quick to fire shots back.

Arthur ducked down, same as Gold, "Get rid of Gold, now!" he shouted as he ran up a set of stairs.

Emma made her way up as she hid behind another wall, firing shots in the process.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" asked a goon as he pulled Gold back from escaping, dragging him away from there. Both grunted as Gold was quick to push the man with his whole body as they both collapsed onto the subway tracks.

Regina made her way up as she fired shots of her, just as Emma was at that very moment.

"Cover me!" yelled the rookie cop as he ran his way further up, firing bullets of his own.

Gold kicked the goon away with all his strength, pushing him further back on the subway tracks as the guy was electrocuted to death.

Killian fired three direct shots as he killed one of the goons. While the rookie cop ran as he hid behind a can container. Arthur was quicker to spot the boy as he took the shot, as the bullet went through the container, killing him in the blink of an eye.

"Let's go, now." ordered Arthur as he hopped into a truck, as the goons drove away.

Emma ran up to the now injured boy as she held on to his hand, "Stay still, kid." last grunts were heard coming from the boy as his grip loosened on her hand. Emma grunted as she knew he had passed, "Happy birthday, kid." she ran her way down the stairs, taking the cop's weapon as she fired shots at the truck that was driving by with Arthur inside.

Regina and Killian came up shooting at the truck, as Emma ran right after it on the train tracks.

"Swan, don't be stupid!" Regina grunted as the blonde kept up her running.

"Excuse me. Can someone get me the hell out of here, huh?" shouted Gold as more cops came running.

Emma ran her way up to more subway workers, "N.Y.P.D. Where does this tunnel come out?"

"Pico station. Take the stairs, its faster." the man pointed towards the direction as Emma soon took off running.

"Captain, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to borrow your car." Regina ran towards Gold's car without waiting for a word of protest from her boss as she drove away.

Emma came up to the subway station as she ran beside the moving subway, pushing her way past people. She jumped on the front of the subway as the driver looked at her with wide eyes. She flashed her badge at him as she pressed it against the window, holding on to the moving train.

"Step on it! There he is!" Emma shouted at the subway driver, as she fired shots at the truck.

The subway driver tried his best to keep up, but had to switch on the breaks as he couldn't move any further. Emma was quick to jump off as she kept on running behind the moving truck.

"Hey, police!" she held out her badge at a police officer, "I need your bike."

"This is bullshit." said the cop as he looked over at the crazy blonde as she hopped on his bike.

"Sgt. Swan, call it in. I need a couple of clips too." she took the clips of ammo the cop handed over to her as she drove off on his motorcycle.

Arhur smiled as he looked out the passenger side window, not seeing Emma anywhere, "I think we lost her."

Regina drove her way around cars, her siren on as she spoke into the Captain's walkie, "Central, where's Swan?" she spoke after the dispatcher informed her on Emma's whereabouts, "Keep me in touch with motorcycle pursuit."

Arhur kept instructing his driver as Emma was right on their tail. He indicated for the man to drive past some cars, as well as to take a right then a left as they were now driving on the opposite side of the road. A semi-truck slammed on his breaks as they were almost impacted with each other.

"Shit." Emma's eyes grew wide as she was driving so fast on the bike that she duck her head as the motorcycle drove underneath the truck's container.

"This is 6-William-6, 6-William-6. I'm at the freeway construction site. Where's Swan?" Regina stopped Gold's car as she kept on talking into the walkie, "I'm here. Where's Swan? Come back to me, Central."

_Six-William-Six, location on Swan is West._

"Take a left here, get off the freeway." Arthur pointed towards the only exit. Or so they thought as they came across a dead end on another part of the freeway that was still under construction. The driver turned back around, as Emma was now driving right towards them.

A gasp was heard coming from her, as her eyes grew wide in surprise to the truck driving right for her. Arthur looked right out the window as he fired shots at the blonde. Emma swerved the bike off to the side to avoid being hit or shot at as she slipped right off of it, her body sliding across the unfinished freeway as she was quick to grab onto a rope that was lying on the pavement.

Regina glanced up as she saw the motorcycle falling off the freeway, which landed only a few feet away from her as Emma's screams were heard next, as her body was falling down off the unfinished freeway. Lucky for her, the rope got stuck between a tire that belonged to one of the trucks, which was powerful enough to stop her from falling.

Regina looked up as she ran right up to a hanging blonde, "Emma! Just relax, don't move."

"Relax?" Emma asked sarcastically as she felt how the rope soon slipped from underneath the tire as she started to fall in what felt like slow motion.

Regina's eyes grew wide at the sight, "Emma!"

"Oh, shit!" Emma shouted as her body fell all the way down, her back impacting against a board that was sure to break in half as her body slammed right to the floor.

Regina ran right up to the blonde, her heart sinking, her eyes tearing up as she saw sights of the blonde's now dusty leather jacket as her body remained still underneath broken piles of wood. "Emma." she called out, holding out her arms to stop anyone else from going near her, "Get back, everyone back off." she looked down at Emma, "Emma, talk to me."

Emma groaned as her body began to slowly move, pushing away all the wood that had fallen on her. Her green eyes looking lost as they blinked to life.

"Oh, my God, you're alive. Are you alright?" Regina asked being careful to not let her get up, which is exactly what Emma started doing. "Hey, don't get up-"

Emma sat up despite the brunette's protest, moving her hands away, "Don't touch me, just give me a minute." she walked up as Regina stared at her in shock at how she could possibly be moving just fine with only a few scratches on her face due to the fall. The blonde walked up to a cement wall as she mentally counted to three. She slammed her dislocated shoulder against it as hard as she could, this time crying in pain as her body fell to the floor.

Regina was quick to hold on to the blonde's hand, "Are you alright? How the hell are you alive after that?" asked a still shocked Regina.

"I'm pissed, Gina. Now I'm pissed." Emma stood up with the brunette's help.

"I know, darling, I know."

"Twice this son of a bitch gets away. Twice! Ow." Emma grunted in pain as she held on to her shoulder, keeping up with her own walking, "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'll be alright." Emma nodded as she leaned up against the hood of Gold's car.

Sirens were heard off in the distance as patrol cars pulled up, followed by Leroy who made his way into the construction site in his red convertible.

Emma groaned as she laid back on the hood of Gold's car, as Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance to Leroy as he ran up to his two favorite women.

"What'd I miss?" asked Leroy.

"What are you doing here, Leroy?" Regina asked him.

"Great car chase!"

"Leroy, how did you find us?" asked Emma.

"My police scanner." Leroy showed the two women a small scanner he held in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing with a police scanner, Leroy?" Regina asked.

"Hey, I cracked this case for you guys." Leroy replied, avoiding the brunette's question, "Listen, The enchanted forest is legit. They have a housing project called Rancho Arroyo."

"Yeah, I know where that is." said Emma as Leroy nodded.

"Why don't we check it out?"

"That's a good idea, Gina." Emma stood up same as Regina, ignoring Leroy.

"Great! I'll come with you, I'll leave my car here." said Leroy.

"No, you're not coming!" shouted Emma.

"Yes, I am. I'll take my car." Leroy shouted as he rushed to his car, only to look at his now flat tire as Emma shot at one of the front tires. "I can't believe you did that! I have a spare in the trunk."

Regina aimed for the back tire as she fired a shot right at it as the air hissed out.

"How could you do that to me? Hey!" Leroy shouted as he walked up to Gold's car as both women shut the doors on him, and Regina drove off. "We're partners and this is how you repay me? How could you do this?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm sad but excited to announce that this is the last chapter to this 3rd part. Thank you to all who have joined me on this wild ride. I hope you highly enjoy what I've changed in this last action packed chapter. Happy reading! :) part 4 is next!**_

* * *

Regina pulled Gold's car over by Arthur's construction site. The night sky being the only thing surrounding them as the site was quiet. Both women still stepped out of the car with caution.

"Looks like we came to the right place." Regina whispered as she looked over at Emma who was obviously still in pain from her dislocated shoulder.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, looking over at a group of guys that unloading the weapons off of the same truck she had been chasing, "Move on out to Arthur Town. Great place to raise a family." she drew out her weapon as did Regina as they both began walking towards the group of men, as they took cover where they couldn't yet be seen, "Built on guns and bloodshed. That's one hell of a retirement plan this asshole's got, isn't it?"

"Let's foreclose on this son of a bitch." Regina pulled the hammer back on the same weapon Nicholas was carrying that day.

Even Emma's eyes grew wide at the sight of her carrying that weapon, "Is that…?"

"It's Nick's gun. I saved it for the right occasion." replied Regina.

"This is the right occasion." Emma smirked.

"How many men do you think he has?" asked Regina, looking straight ahead at the construction site.

"Who knows? Maybe I should run over there and ask him, what do you say?" whispered Emma.

"That'd be too easy." replied the brunette.

"I wish a had some grenades or a nice rocket launcher." Emma turned towards Gold's car, "Hey, I wonder what Gold has in his trunk."

Regina followed the blonde back to the car as she opened up the trunk.

"Well, it's obvious, Gold was never a Boy Scout." said Emma, disappointed to not find anything in Gold's trunk that could be of good use. "Not even a good spare."

A gun was heard being cocked as both women froze and raised their hands up as they slowly stood.

Killian stood behind them, smirking, "Put your hands down. It's embarrassing."

Both women sighed as they turned to look at Killian.

"Fresh wounds, Swan?" he asked the blonde, noticing the three cuts on her face.

"Oh, yeah. How did you get here?" asked the blonde.

"I drove."

"No, we mean, how-"

Killian cut in before Regina could finish her sentence, "I ran into Leroy at the police station. He talked to me first. Any ideas?"

"Lucky you, we have a plan." Emma replied.

"What is it?" asked Killian.

"We want it to be a surprise." the blonde teased as she and Regina walked away.

"Lucky you, I like surprises." Killian chuckled as he followed right behind them.

Everyone froze at the sight of Gold's car driving it's way up to the construction site, sirens sounding and all. Arthur looked out the window as he loaded up his gun, ready to fire if need be as the rest of his goons were already doing that for him, redecorating the vehicle with bullet holes, not leaving an empty spot on it.

Regina glared at the blonde for her idea, "Gold is not going to be happy."

Emma shrugged, "It could have been worse. It could have been yours."

"Or yours." whispered Regina as all three of them hid behind a pile of wood as goons soon surrounded the car.

"On three." whispered Emma.

"Three?" asked Killian.

"Yeah." Regina nodded as Emma began counting.

"One… two…"

"Three." Killian whispered ahead of time as he stood up, taking aim, "Police! Freeze!"

Shots were soon fired over at Killian, as Emma and Regina remained in cover.

"Oh, shit!" Killian threw himself behind more wood for cover, firing shots of his own as Emma and Regina soon joined in, killing all three goons that had been surrounding the car.

Regina made a run for it, as Emma jumped across the piles of wood as she grabbed a hold of Killian's suit, pulling him up his feet as they took cover.

"What's wrong with you? I said go on three, not two. Nobody goes on two." Emma shouted at the man.

"We always go on three!" shouted Regina.

"Enough! Are we seriously losing our heads in a crisis right now?" asked Killian.

Emma grabbed a hose that was on the floor near her hand as she soon came up with an idea, "Cover me." she shouted, making a run for it as Killian and Regina fired shots of their own. She crawled under a truck as she placed one end of the hoes into the fuel tank. She sucked on the other end of the hoes, coughing as she soon spit out the gas that had gone into her mouth. "Exon." she said to herself.

"Regina!" the blonde shouted as Killian tapped the brunette on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" shouted Regina.

"Count to 20!"

"What?"

"Count to 20, then light me." Emma quickly stood to her feet as she climbed into the truck, driving away as shots were now being fired at her direction.

"Shit, Swan! That truck is loaded with ammo!" the brunette shouted as Emma drove through the construction, breaking a few boards along the way and making her way back around. "13, 14, 15- to hell with it." she fired shots directly where the gas spill started as the fire was quick to start scattering as the entire construction soon went up in flames.

"Arthur, it's the cops. They're burning everything." Arthur's eyes were almost in tears as he grew in anger as his right hand man came in to inform him what he had just seen.

Emma kept up her driving until she got every bit of the construction.

"Emma, you're crazy! Jump out now!" Regina shouted as she witnessed her partner doing just that as her body fell from the moving truck. "Get out of there! That ammo is going to explode."

Both women soon made a run for it, as it didn't take long for the line of fire to catch up to where the truck was as it exploded in a matter of seconds.

Regina looked over at Emma as she had a smile on her face at the masterpiece she had just created with Arthur's dream, "Swan, you are one wreckless, crazy cop."

Emma didn't say anything, she just pulled the brunette towards her by her waist as she pressed her lips against her own in a hard given kiss.

All three of them soon made their way through the bruning construction site, Regina spotting a goon as she fired three shots directly at him. Killian walked around the flames as another goon was coming at him from behind as he surprisingly delivered a spinning back kick right to the man's face. His lips parting open in surprise.

"It worked. I don't believe it." he fired shots at the goon as he was starting to stand up. A smile appearing on his lips, "It worked. Swan, it worked!"

Emma took cover as shots were fired at her as she soon fired a few rounds of her own, her weapon clicking as it ran out of ammo. She reached behind her pocket, feeling it empty, "Shit, no clip." her eyes grew wide as then saw Regina entering the same area, "Regina, no, don't!"

As the goon took aim, Emma was quick to dump a can of some type of chemical, causing flames to erupt as the man caught on fire, screaming in pain.

As both women exchanged smiles, Regina soon grunted in pain as several shots were fired at her direction from Arthur himself. Her body falling to the floor as Emma quickly ran towards her. She ripped the brunette's shirt open, exposing her vest as she noticed the bullets had gone through, but she only noticed blood on her arm. Her eyes were in tears as she felt for the brunette's pulse point on her neck. Emma was soon gasping for air as Arthur surprised her from a set of stairs that were behind her as he held a rope tightly around her neck, lifting her body up from the ground as Emma struggled to grab on to any surface that might help her.

Soon, the blonde was able to grab onto the stairs themselves as she knocked Arthur off the stairs, both rolling to the ground.

Emma was quick to stand up, her eyes dark with anger, "You're dead, asshole!" she slapped Arthur's weapon away from his hand as he drew it out to take a shot. As Arthur pushed the blonde away, he made a run for it up the stairs. Emma paused as she noticed Regina was still lying on the floor. Her heart sank. If she was pissed before, she was very pissed now as she ran up after him.

Killian spotted a box of ammo on the ground as he placed his weapon down, kneeling on the floor as he tore open the box with a hatchet he had found nearby. His head looked up as he saw a goon spot him, ready to take aim. "Hold that for me." he shouted as he was quick to toss the hatchet right at the man as he landed in his chest.

"Arthur!" Emma shouted as Arhthur spotted an angry blonde coming right at him.

"Shit." Arthur quickly removed the plank that was placed from one end to the other, hoping she couldn't come any further.

He was wrong. As Emma yelled out as she picked up speed and some how was able to leap her way across as she pushed the man back. Arthur grunted in pain as he fell flat on his back. His eyes growing wide as the blonde yelled in anger, running towards him as she pushed him back onto a wall of thick wood. Both their bodies were being slammed into the wood as Arthur now fought back.

Emma had a feeling Arthur wanted to throw her off the top, as she grabbed on to the man, determined not to let go, her eyes staring into his in pure anger, the angriest she's ever been before, "You're coming with me."

As Arthur threw the blonde off, he was still surprised to feel as his body flew off along with her as well as both landed on a pair of burning planks, falling hard to the floor. He was quicker to stand up as he delivered a hard kick to the blonde's face, "Fuck you!" he shouted as he made a run for it.

"Swan!" Killian shouted as he made his way towards the blonde, only to take cover as Arthur's last remaining goon started firing shots at him, "Swan, get up!" he spotted Arthur tearing his way through the burning wood with a huge loader. The ones construction workers used to move dirt and wood around with.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she started moving backwards at the sight of the huge machine coming towards her. Her head still spinning from that hard given kick she had received.

"Killed in the line of duty, Swan!" Arthur shouted, driving his way slowly towards Emma, even as the blonde fired shots his way with a gun she had found on the floor. "You'll get a great funeral from the department, Swan!"

Killian's heart leaped to his throat as he glanced over, seeing as the machine was moving in closer and closer towards Emma. He took aim, killing the last remaining man working for Arthur as he quickly tossed his gun right at the blonde, "Swan, it's loaded with cop killers." he shouted at her as she caught the weapon in mid air.

She quickly fired every round on the weapon as the bullets pierced right through the iron plate of the machine, all striking Arthur as his body fell dead.

Emma stood to her feet as she glanced over at the now dead man as his body leaned forward on the machine, "Ex-cop killers." she ran towards him to make sure he was dead only to be surprised as the man's head turned to look at her.

"Go to hell, Swan." Arthur mumbled as he gasped for air. A trail of blood making its way out of his mouth. A sign that the bullets had hit several organs.

Emma didn't blink as she stared into the man's eyes. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she spoke, "You first." she moved the man's leg as it pressed down on the gas pedal as the machine drove its way into one of the burning constructions. Killian ran out of the way as he soon heard the wood cracking from the collapsation.

Regina grunted in pain as Emma was now opening up her vest, pulling it off of her to check just how deep the bullets went in.

"I'm sorry, honey, I gotta do it. I have to look." Emma sighed, chuckling, her eyes teary with relief as she then noticed that Regina had been smart enough to place a second vest underneath. The pain was still bad, but at least the bullets didn't pierce through, not all of them anyway. "Just hold still. Don't move."

Killian soon joined them as he kneeled on the floor next to them.

"Call in a chopper." tears ran down Emma's eyes as she looked over at Killian, her arms still holding on to Regina, "She had two vests on. She's gonna be okay. There's a couple of bad ones though. We need to get a chopper here quick."

Killian smiled over at Regina, even as her eyes were closed. He caressed the grunting brunette's hair, to not tap any part of her aching body, "You're all right, Mills. Just hang on, partner. I'll get help." he quickly ran off to call in for back up.

Emma held on to Regina, her cheek resting on the woman's forehead as she cradled her in her arms as best she could, "It's okay, Gina. It's okay, just lie still." she spoke even as her partner grunted in pain, "We're okay. It's just a romantic evening by the fire, just the two of us." she placed a kiss to her forehead as she continued, "We're in our new house. With Henry up in his room like the teenager that he is. We are living together just like you wanted, resting up after a day's work."

* * *

Given the gravity of the situation, it didn't take long for police officers, a chopper, along with the fire department to show up to the scene.

Regina was already loaded up into the helicopter as Emma sat next to her, holding on to her oxygen mask as her eyes never opened.

"Gina, open your eyes. Open your eyes, come on." said Emma, worry filling up her voice as sweat was taking over the brunette's body. The blonde sighed as tears filled her green eyes as soon as the brunette's eyes slowly opened, "You can't scare me like that, Gina. Are you listening? You can't just make me care and give up on me now. We're supposed to grow old together." she paused as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm gonna be with you, Regina. I'm with you now, I'm right here. We're both here." she gently squeezed the brunette's hand as Regina gave her a small smile, "I want to be with you. Move in together. I mean, what do we have to lose?"

Regina smiled, seeing all the love in the blonde's eyes that she had for her.

"She's going to be okay." the medic informed the blonde as Emma looked back at Regina.

"I have to go now, Sarge. But, I'll be with you as fast as I can." Emma gave the brunette's hand one last squeeze as she leaned into her ear, whispering softly, "I love you."

Regina's eyes slowly opened as Emma stepped out of the helicopter to join Killian.

* * *

A month passed as Regina was now home, relaxing in her bathtub as Leroy quickly opened the door, startling her in the process.

"I have to talk to you." said Leroy.

Regina quickly covered up with more of her bubbles, "Leroy, what are you doing here?"

Leroy bent down as he looked through the water, "Hey, where's Emma? I didn't know she could hold her breath that long." he joked, as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Leroy, what is it?" she asked in annoyance.

"She's taking a bath, Leroy." Emma showed up, standing by the door in a bathrobe.

"I can see that. You better hurry up and get in there, the water is getting cold. You make her wait this long?" he asked the blonde as both women glared at him, "Alright, great news. Once again, Leroy Getz has delivered. I have sold this termite infested home." he held out the contract before the brunette, "All you have to do is sign the contact before the suckers change their mind."

Regina shook her head, "You can forget about it, Leroy."

"What do you mean forget about it? It's done."

"We're actually planning on staying in this termite infested home for a long time," said Regina.

Leroy exchanged looks with both women, "What are you guys getting married next?"

Both women exchanged looks in silence.

"You can't do that."

Emma pointed towards the door, "Out, Leroy. Let her relax, will you?"

"But, she can't do that. I have a contract signed."

"Leroy, get out of here!" shouted Regina.

"Alright! Alright!" Leroy held up his hands in defense as he looked at Regina, "I'll tell you what, because we're partners, no commission. Okay? Happy?"

"Partners?" asked Regina.

"Besides, you and Swan owe me two new tires."

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Why? Because bullets aren't covered in normal road hazard. That's why." Leroy shouted, "And I want those tires! No conditions!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she leaned her head back, "Oh, God, Leroy get out of here!"

Shouts were heard coming from him and Emma as she pushed the man out of the door, shutting in place.

"You're lucky Swan's here-"

"Out!" shouted Regina as the door had opened up again.

Emma shut it, this time placing the lock as she looked back at the brunette, "Remind me to buy Gold a new car as a thank you for making us babysit him."

Regina chuckled as Emma sat beside the tub.

"He was right about one thing." spoke Regina.

"What's that?" asked Emma, looking down at Regina as the brunette pulled her into the tub along with her, even with her bathrobe on.

"You've kept me waiting in this tub alone enough."

Both women laughed as they exchanged kisses. Emma knew in that very moment that she didn't regret moving with Regina in the least. Taking the next step wasn't so bad after all. She could sure get used to that and possibly more.


End file.
